M is for MonsterAnd A Few Other Things
by darkmask133
Summary: Sequel to DNADP. Rest and Recuparation is easier said than done when Jim Moriarty is involved. R just cant seem to escape the monsters.Has characters from Dexter but is ultimately a Sherlock story. M for later Moriarty. Apologies for the boring title.
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me how you think it is going so far. Feedback is appreciated as Im still unsure of how to start or where to take this.**

R stands in the shower, letting the warm water pour over her. She is just reaching for the soap when she hears breathing that isnt hers. Then something running up her back. Namely, someone's tongue. A pair of hands snake up her shoulders.

"No" R breathes.

"Oh yes dear" murmurs a terrifyingly familiar Irish drawl. Only this time he doesnt sound bored. "Tell me you dont believe in happily ever afters...They're so booooring"

R doesnt dare turn around.

"Because thats not how the originals end...I'll tell you all of them. Ever hear the original Red Riding Hood?" A pair of lips nibbles her ear then press against her neck. "The wolf wins in the end...Every fairy tale needs a good old fashioned villain"

An almost familiar whimper escapes R's mouth. Whilst one hand snakes around her waist, another reaches for the water tap.

"Lets turn the heat up and have a little fun shall we?"

"N-No" R reaches to grab his hand but he stops, fingertips inches from the tap. Then they come up to her chin, fingering lightly before getting a good grip to turn her face. The hand around her waist rubs her leg.

"Its funny how you think you can still talk like that to me Little Puzzle"

R's face is wrenched around to look back into the dark cavernous depths that are the eyes of Jim Moriarty. The water turns scorching hot. R is absolutely paralyzed with fear.

"Little Whore, does that sound better? Hmm? Does it, whore?"

"_Imnotawhore_" R chokes as Jim's hand slides much too high up her leg.

"I find that hard to believe especially when you're already naked and everything. Its like you are begging me"

"No" Jim's hands grip harder. Despite the hot water, R is frozen in place.

"Its a shame really. I really enjoy undressing you. You're like a little present...Daddy's little whore"

"_ImnotawhoreImnotawhoreImnota whore" _R's voice is creeping toward hysterics.

"Then prove it...whore" Jim chuckles.

Just as Jim's fingers reach right where they shouldnt,R bolts up in bed, hands over her mouth in an attempt to stop screaming at the top of her lungs. Shaking uncontrollably, the tears dripping an almost familiar silent course down her face and over her fingers. R strains to hear the ocean amidst her heaving and pounding heart. The nightmares almost always begin normally such as the doorbell ringing or going into the kitchen to find Jim there. She is physically back in Florida staying with her friend Deborah Morgan in her house on the beach. The sound of the waves, the warmth of the sun and sand have been one of R's comforts. Rest and Rehabiliation is easier said than done. R cant forget. R cant control the horrific nightmares. She cant even talk to Dexter about it. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder strikes over the littlest things. R is still afraid to do the crossword in the newspaper and is absolutely terrified of the shower which is where the flashbacks strike the most. Its embarassing. But Dexter has been understanding through all of it. Holding her when she bursts into tears, gently shaking her awake from the nightmares, bringing her back to the present during a flashback. Content with simply holding her hand as they've never slept together even before all this. He's almost too good to be true. He works as a bloodspatter analyst and his stepsister Deborah is Lieutenant of Miami Metro Homicide as well as R's good friend. He's been nothing but supportive.

R hasnt heard from Mycroft in the past six months. He did visit her a few times in the hospital back in London. But the unspoken truth is that she no longer works for him any more yet R still gets checks in the mail. R knows its no use blaming or being angry at him for the whole thing. He had explained why he couldnt send in the cavalry before Jim could put his hands on her. Soon after R was rescued, the bomb in the orphanage was found. No leads of course as to who put it there. Jim has basically disappeared off the face of the earth. Sherlock gave R his number just in case, as did John.

"R?" R still prefers being called R instead. Deb stands in the doorway, hand on her gun just in case. The doorbell makes them both jump. Deb leaves to go get it and comes back with Dexter. He had agreed to show her where he works.

"Hey" Dexter slowly sits down on the edge of the bed. After a bit R, removes her hands from her mouth, taking in slow deep shaky breaths, fingers digging into the blue comforter. Dexter slowly puts his hand over hers. R tenses at first but then gradually loosens her death grip on the comforter. "We'll be right behind you Deb" Dexter says. Deb nods and gently puts a hand on R's shoulder before leaving for work.

"You want to talk about it?" Dexter doesnt quite know all the disgusting details. R wipes her eyes and shakes her head.

"B-Bad dream...thats all" she sniffs, laying her head on Dexter's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

R is buttoning up her black shirt. She looks almost normal in the mirror, like her old self. If it werent for Jim haunting the mirrors all the time. Either this is just more PTSD or R has lost it, but imaginary Jim tends to follow her sometimes when she's alone.

Imaginary-mirror-Jim lays his head on mirror R's shoulder.

"You cant hide it you know...You're still Daddy's Little Puzzle"

R's fingers wrap around the sides of the sink.

"You're as adoorable as ever darling! Pity you have to cover it up"

R bites her quivering lip, rocking slightly back and forth.

"Does it make you sad dear? That you've been ruined for him? That he cant love you in a way only Daddy can?" he simpers with a fake pout on his imaginary lips.

A tear rolls down both R's cheeks.

"Oh are you crying? Let me make you feel better" Imaginary Jim's fingers slide around Mirror-R's hips, under her shirt. A phantom chuckle.

"Stopitstopitstopit!" R covers her ears and shuts her eyes, dropping to her heels, rocking back and forth.

"R?" Dexter slowly enters the room. He gets on his knees and gently pulls R onto his lap, "You want to stay home?" Her arms wrap around him like a toddler around its teddy bear.

"_I-I-Im sorry...I a-am so sorry_"

"No there is nothing to be sorry about,shhh. You just stay home. I have to go. Ok?" R nods. Dexter kisses her forehead. "You should get some sun. Its a nice day out. Vitamin C"

R lets out a weak chuckle. He squeezes her gently in another hug as she walks him to the door. Then she is alone again.

R steps outside, barefoot onto the warm sand. A gentle breeze and the sound of the ocean begin to soothe her nerves. R doesnt like to swim but letting the water foam over her feet occasionally is nice. She wipes the tears off her face, her breathing and heartbeat approaching its normal rate. She doesnt even hear the phone ringing back in the house. A seagull squacks above her, flying across the expanse of blue sky. R wonders what it would be like to fly. Slowly she unbuttons and slides out of her black shirt. She's getting used to tank tops again. R sits on the sand and lays her head on her wadded up shirt. Almost everyone else is at work. A faint nostalgia hovers over her but R pushes it away, focusing on the sound of the waves, imagining them wash away all those horrible unspeakable feelings and memories, healing the scars on her back. Relief and cleanliness take its place. R knows it probably wont ever happen but its nice to think about rather than dwell on past horrors and demons. R sighs quietly and is slowly lulled into sleep.

Unbeknownst to R, a shadow falls over her sleeping form. Mycroft Holmes with his umbrella. He is still accustomed to the shade of England and has opened his umbrella. In his expensive suit, he looks very out of place. He decides to let R sleep a while longer before saying what he has come to say. He felt R at least deserved this conversation face to face. She wont like what he has to say. But for her own safety, he feels he must. Mycroft has known for quite a while now and wonders whether Sherlock will have noticed his absence. Mycroft, taking a last look at R, goes inside the house to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, reviews please. I am sorry if this one isnt as good or starts off with less of a bang...but there is a bit of a bang here.**

R slowly wakes up. She doesnt worry about tanning. The sun seems to not affect her like that. Shaking the sand off her with a sigh, R doesnt seem to notice the footprints leading up to the house. She feels better but still a bit lonely. Dexter will come around noon just to check up on her. Maybe R will accompany him back to work, she thinks with a small smile.

A quiet;

"Good afternoon" is what sends R choking on her water and doubling over the sink. The shaking starts again but only slightly. R turns her head to glare at Mycroft but it is mixed with surprise so it has a less effect. But on Mycroft, it is the same as no effect. A small wooden box and what looks like a rollup bag. Mycroft always did have a habit of sneaking up on her. But this is quite the surprise especially since its been six months since their last contact.

"You look well" he says politely. R wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She is still trying to find some words to form them into a sentence. A folder and his trademark umbrella rest across his lap.

"What are you doing here?" she manages with as much politeness as she can muster. Even before, R still doesnt like being snuck up on and certainly doesnt appreciate it now.

"I came to check on you. Its been a while" R can tell he's lying. There's more. Mycroft pushes a chair toward her. "Do sit down"

"Why?"

"We need to chat. You cannot remain in the dark forever. Im sure you've noticed by now"

R slowly sits down.

"What are those?"

Mycroft crosses his arms. Translation: Your hands arent broken. See for yourself.

R undoes the strap on the bag. 10 pockets...with 10 various large knives. She gives an alarmed look at Mycroft. R opens the box. Slides...Particularily blood slides.

"Would you like to guess as to where I found them?"

R shrugs, still unable to see where this is going. Mycroft gives an almost inaudible sigh. Translation: You never used to be this slow. Then hands her the folder. She opens it. A fingerprint test. Several blood tests. Then a few pictures of Dexter dumping black garbage bags in the ocean.

R flips the folder shut and puts it back on the table.

"You just cant stay away from the monsters can you darling?" Imaginary Jim claps his hands in slow mockery.

"So?"

"I am genuinely concerned for you. You are living with a serial killer. And he appears to be a very dangerous one at that"

"Well it cant get any worse for me can it?"

"Despite his pattern of killing criminals, I am still uneasy"

"I think Id like you to leave now" R cant deny the evidence before her, as it does make sense for some of Dexter's habits. But she has never felt more safe with Dexter. She'd rather be with a serial killer than Jim.

"Im not going to say anything to the authorities. That part is up to you. Whatever you choose, I advise you be very careful"

R is pacing back and forth when she suddenly feels something is off. Minus the part where Mycroft informed her that Dexter is a serial killer and R responded by saying she doesnt care. But R cant help being relieved. The first thing that popped into R's head was that it might have something to do with Jim. It now occurs to R that maybe she should have asked just in when Dexter drops in, R goes with him to the station just to get out of the house.

R tries not to dig her fingers too tightly into her arms. Dexter's workplace shouldnt make her nervous. Do they know what's happened to her? They are Dexter's friends after all, most of them anyway. Plus Deb is there. Nothing bad could happen...could it? Oh God is this even the right thing to wear? Oh and there's still the little matter of Dexter being a serial killer. R is interrupted from her inner mumbling when Dexter gently puts a hand on her arm. R blinks a few times. He's offering her his hand. Slowly R takes it and they walk out of the elevator. Dexter tells her about the case they are working on, all thats necessary of course. Someone has been killing people... but all the victims have jerseys on. No other viable connection. No leads. In fact Dexter, in about the next ten minutes, has to go to a crime scene. R, a little more at ease, agrees to wait for him and maybe they'll have lunch. But there is still the childish urge to cling to him and beg him not to leave her alone and R still doesnt have a clue why. Until she walks by the investigation room. Is it just her or do the photos of the Jersey Killer's victims look a little odd. The rest of the room is empty. R takes a tentative step. The first victim has a jersey number of 12. The next, a 9. The following two are a double set of 20s. 11 victims in all. Then R blinks...Suddenly she's not looking at crime scene photos anymore. But a wall. A concrete wall with the numbers: 12-9-20-20-12-5 16-21-26-26-12-5 standing out the most clearly among other numbers. The tips of her fingers are dusted with chalk which now lies on the floor. R is unexplicably starting to shake. She falls back into the devil's embrace. "You're like a rabbit Little Puzzle...scared...but so _adorable_" He rakes his fingers greedily all over her, crushing her to him despite her pleas.

"You know the funny thing about spiders, Little Puzzle?" R is slightly aware of the fact that she is curled up on the floor somewhere only she cant remember. People are trying to get through to her. Only Jim wont let them. He isnt finished. R is still stuck in the deep hell of her mind. "Sometimes when they want to mate..."

Deb is keeping everyone out of the investigation room. R is curled up on the floor, numb and unresponsive to any of them,tears slowly dripping down her face. She calls Dexter.

"They tie the female up so she wont attack them during mating...Do you want me to tie you up Little Puzzle?"

"_NononoNoNONONO THATS NOT MY FUCKING NAME STOP CALLING ME THAT!DONT TOUCH ME!"_ Deb puts her arm on R's shoulder and is about to try getting through the her again when she notices the white board and the eraser on the floor. R scribbled the jersey numbers on the board before writing below them: Little Puzzle


	4. Chapter 4

R is under the bed again, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. She thought she was done doing this. In the week or so after being rescued, she hid under Sherlock's bed like now, mute, trembling. After a few months back home, R was easier to coax out and it has been a month now since she did this last. After her reaction in the investigation room, Deb drove her home and is now waiting for Dexter to arrive. It could be hours, maybe even days before R would come out. She'd be a little bit different and a while before she was back to the closest thing resembling normality. But this is different. The smallest notion that that monster is still out there and could possibly step back into her life and knock the house of cards, a life she has worked so hard to put back together, crashing down in an instant. Its unthinkable.

Then it takes R several moments to realize Dexter is stroking her face gently and is under there with her.

"You didnt try Fifty Shades again did you?"

Ah. That incident. R had been standing in Walmart trying to find a decent read while Deb was looking at shampoo. This middle-aged woman then was telling her friend how great Fifty Shades of Grey was. Her friend looked reluctant to listen to any of this. After they left, R mindlessly picked it up. It had a nice tie on the cover so maybe that was a good sign.

Wrong.

The confused look on Deb's face should have been enough. Not only was it just shitty beyond belief but the nightmares got even worse, if thats even possible. Deb was sipping coffee when R grabbed a cigarette lighter and lit it on fire over the sink the next morning. Then R proceeded to hide under the bed and it took a lot of coaxing like you would trying to get a child to go to their first day of school or any school at all. R is reluctant to emerge because under the bed was the one place she felt even one small tiny iota of safety from Jim.

"What happened? Did someone-?"

R shakes her head.

"Deb told me you wrote um 'Little...Puzzle'? What does that mean...please"

R whimpers and buries her head in his chest. Dexter slowly pulls her close, holding her gently. Dexter has usually never come under to her. He usually just stays a safe distance. R's heartbeat slows in the warmth of his arms and she slowly starts to fall asleep. Dexter wonders how he can possibly keep the broken creature in his arms from falling apart. He knows nothing about her attacker. Not even a name.

An hour later, the doorbell jars them both out of a nap. R slowly shuffles into make some tea as Dexter gets the door. For the second time, Mycroft is making a house visit.

He walks straight in. R's hand tightens on her mug.

"Once isnt enough?" she says weakly.

"You know why Im here. You saw"

"Saw what?" asks Dexter.

"Bright fellow isnt he? At least Jim was smarter" Mycroft replies with a humorless smile. Of course. Insults are the quickest way to get her to listen. R freezes, her back to Mycroft. She grips the sink and turns around to register a glare. She slams the mug down, much to close to the edge so it shatters upon impact on the floor. A shard or two bounces off Mycroft's shiny shoes. Awkward silence.

Mycroft falters a little bit.

"Im...sorry...That was very rude of me..But you need to listen"

"What do you want?" R says, her voice tight.

"I am leaving very shortly. I insist you accompany me"

"What? Now?" says Dexter.

"You know very little about the situation Mr. Morgan. Im sure you are occupied by your...extracurricular activities"

Dexter looks at Mycroft.

"I dont know what you're talking about"

"Doesnt matter. R knows too"

R covers her mouth and leaves to her room. Dexter makes to follow her but is blocked by Mycroft's umbrella.

"Im warning you Mr Morgan. Should she see you again and you harm her...things will get very nasty"

Dexter can see Mycroft is not joking.

"Leave the syringe in your pocket. R has been through too much. A monster is running around"

"Where are you taking her?"

"To London. My little brother and his companion are the safest place for her despite their...issues. I on the other hand have much work to do and cannot trust many with her. I could of course just lock her in a government protection cell but I dont think she'd appreciate that"

"Who is he?"

"My brother is Sherlock"

"You know who Im talking about" Dexter says with a grimace. "If you truly know what I do, then you'll know I wont let anyone hurt her"

"With your...code? James Moriarty is not the sort of person someone like you could manage to put in your box behind the air conditioner. You'd be dead within five miles of him"

R takes a step toward the bed.

"Didnt mummy ever tell you about what's under the bed?" Imaginary Jim murmurs. "Its where the monsters come from"

R ignores him and starts packing a bag, her hands shaking.

"Not too many clothes dear, you know just how I like you"

R keeps her mouth shut so she wont scream. Imaginary Jim mumbles something about sentiment as she jams a picture of her and Dexter in.

"People do get so sentimental about their pets"

He vanishes as soon as Dexter comes in.

"I-" R cuts him off by cupping his face in both hands and pressing her lips to his. The first real kiss R has had since Jim. If you can call mouth-to-mouth asphyxiation 'kissing'. Plus R is crying.

"Im coming with you" Dexter says after a few tense minutes of awkward silence. R vehemently shakes her head.

"No. No you cant get caught up in this. You need to stay here" R sobs. Mycroft stands in the doorway. He checks his watch, as if Jim might be hiding in the closet.


	5. Chapter 5

R sighs and rolls over in her sleep. A pair of lips presses gently against hers.

"Good morning" says Dexter softly. R smiles gently kissing him back closing her eyes again. She happily snuggles up against him as he pulls her close. Then his grip gets much too tight, his kiss much too rough. R whimpers in discomfort.

"Mmmf stop, Dexter, I cant-"

"You cant what Little Puzzle?" That voice is horrifyingly familiar. Those hands, though smaller than Dexter's, seemingly much bigger than hers. Worst of all, those eyes. Those goddamned eyes. R squirms and struggles, trying to push Jim off of her. Her hand scrambles for under the pillow where she hid one of Dexter's knives. She feels nothing but mattress.

"Looking for this?" R gasps as cold metal touches her bare skin, whimpers growing louder.

"_Jim please_!" R pleads.

"Jim please" Jim mimics, chuckling.

"NO!" R screams sitting bolt upright in her unfamiliar surroundings and a strange couch, heart thudding wildly. Wait.

"Oh good morning" Sherlock is sitting in his chair, reading the newspaper. R rubs her eyes and tries to remember what the hell she is doing in 221B Baker Street. Oh right. The maniac responsible for ruining her life is back and quite possibly trying to do the same thing. She had to leave her serial killer_ (she doesnt even know what their relationship is anymore) after having a flashback/break down. Former employer Mycroft, insisted she take shelter in 221B.

"Now we can discuss the terms"

"Sherlock she just woke up from a nightmare" says John, setting some tea in front of her and touching her shoulder.

"No better timing. Now John has insisted you still need fresh air and room to breathe. Dull. But you are to be accompanied at all times and if one single thing comes up, you are on lockdown and dont even think of hiding it. I will know"

R suddenly feels like a small child being left with a babysitter. Whilst still frightened, she does feel a tad bit safer. R sleepily nods. Anything to prevent the nightmare that is Jim Moriarty from becoming reality.

"Still having nightmares? You just had one I presume"

R nods slowly, wiping more sleep out of her eyes. Sherlock sees everything. Mrs Hudson comes up the stairs, as quick as she can go.

"I heard a scream. Sherlock is this one of your bloody experiments?" Then she sees R on the couch. "Oh. Hello dear" She says softly, taking in R's scared face. R can only manage a nod. Sherlock informs her that he must go to the lab and John has a patient to see. So R can go see Molly as she works in the same building as Sherlock.


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a few weeks and so far nothing more than nightmares. So Sherlock and John have gone to a crime scene. R is organizing Sherlock's many books and cleaning up a little. She likes cleaning. It also gives Mrs. Hudson a break. Hudson is downstairs when the doorbell rings.

R promptly drops a stack she is holding when she sees the slim figure of Irene Adler leaning in the doorway. A smile on her face. Black leather gloves, black crepe and leather Alexander Wang jacket, slim fitting pants and boots.

"Hello darling. Remember me?"

R is stiff. She remembers all too well the shower even though Irene didnt really do anything to her except dress her up for Jim's liking.

"Its hard to remember when you've had a fright isnt it?"

R flexes her fingers in order to stay in reality and not wipe that smug cat-like look off Irene's pretty face.

"Irene..." R's eyes dart from Irene to the phone across the room.

"Oh just paying a visit. But I see he isnt here...so you'll have to do"

"You're lying..." R says through gritted teeth.

"Well yes I suppose I am but its only a lie if none of it is true. I do know Sherlock. Not in the biblical way though...Its a shame really"

"What do you want?"

"A few things actually. But its not really what I want"

"Well you can go back and tell...him...I dont give a damn what he w-wants"

"Stop trying to sound brave. I can see right through you. I already have remember?" R walks straight up to Irene Adler in the hope she'll walk backwards. She doesnt. Only smiles further.

"Id like you to leave"

"So easy" Before R can make a move, Irene stabs a syringe into her arm. Irene grabs R by the front of her shirt as well as grabbing R's rear and pushes her down into Sherlock's chair. R finds herself feeling extremely heavy and a bit dizzy. The edges of her vision begin to blur but she doesnt lose consciousness. Her limbs are so weighed down that they dont require Irene to hold them down. Basically Irene can slit R's throat and R wont be able to lift a finger.

"What...are you..." R slurs.

"Shhshhshhh..." Irene places a finger over R's lips. "Shhhh love" Irene is now on top of R, straddling her in the chair. "I've been told to deliver a little message...Nothing wrong with that is there?"

R is trying to muster up a good scream when Irene removes her gloves from her hands.

"Stop...please...Ir-" This suddenly earns R a hard slap across the face.

"Its Miss Adler to you" Irene leans in much too close to whisper "Jim Moriarty sends his love" before pressing her blood-red lips to R's. R can only twitch her fingers in response and whimper as Irene draws a finger up R's chest and starts to unbutton R's shirt whilst rubbing her leg with the other hand.

"Tell me dearest..." Irene murmurs in R's ear "How do you like to be taken best? Jim neglected to mention that" Irene gently pushes open R's shirt so it's down around her shoulders. R feels a flush of heat on her face as Irene continues to slowly rub R's inner leg and slips her other finger down into the cotton of R's left cup.

"Beg for me...Jim says you're good at that...Beg"

"P...please...stop...M-miss Adler please"

Irene stops rubbing R's leg only to slip her fingers down R's pants searching for the elastic waistband of her knickers that suddenly feel so thin.

"So Jim tells me you like riding crops...Lucky for you...so do I"

R manages to shake her head as fast as the drug will allow.

"No? He sounded so sure" Irene's fingers slowly inch down R's waistband teasingly.

"G-Get off me..." R is frustratingly slow at this point and manages to grab Irene's wrist feebly.

"You sure about that?" Irene says coyly.

"Really Miss Adler she's not a client and I would appreciate if you would not desecrate that chair. Im rather fond of it" says Sherlock standing in the doorway. R's face burns to a deeper shade of red.

"Im just the messenger. Besides I know your lovely friend, dont we?"

John is looking perfectly revolted as to what they have just walked in on.

"Oh but we were just starting to have fun. Not that you'd know about fun, being the only virgin in the room"

"Miss Adler when I am in need of your services, you are assured I will ask you for them. She hasnt and she certainly never asked for the consulting criminal's _service_ either. Now please leave"

Irene pouts but thankfully gets off of R and pulls on her gloves.

"Do give him my regards" Sherlock says as Irene leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

After about an hour or so, R finds she can move hurls herself out of the chair and falls flat on the floor. John tries to help her up but R refuses.

"No_...Just...dont...please John_" R buries her face in her arms and pulls her knees up to her chest. Wordless sobs racking her chest and causing her shoulders to shake. She initially resists when John pulls her onto his lap and holds her but gradually just dissolves into tears again. John tucks her head under his chin, shhhing her like a small child. He remembers Sherlock doing this alot when they first brought her back,in addition to his doctor's training.

"You're staying right here with us. You never have to do anything you dont want to again...He's not going to hurt you, I promise"

"W...Why?! Why did he do that to me?! How...?!" R sobs. John just continues to 'shhh' and gently rock her back and forth. Sherlock's phone begins to ring. He looks at the caller ID...Unknown...Its not Mycroft...

"Excuse me" he says, leaving to his bedroom. He lifts the phone to his ear, pressing 'talk'.

"What do you want?" Sherlock's voice is flat, a stark contrast to his playful Irish consulting criminal counterpart.

"Oooh did someone get a little visitor this afternoon?"

"That wasnt funny"

"If you think thats my idea of a joke, then evidently you dont know me very well"

"Oh right. Your idea of a joke is to rape and torture an innocent girl"

"Innocent is such a strong word dear" Jim chuckles.

"What do you want?"

"Ah yes. Well you see, you took my toy without asking"

"You want her back?"

"Pleeease? We can share if you want. Im perfectly willing to share"

"I'll have to reject your offer"

"Good because I was lying. Im getting Little Puzzle back one way or another"

"You'll find it rather difficult"

"You know honey, you make it sound like its my fault she's so upset right now, I can hear her by the way"

"And why shouldnt it be?"

"Weeelll. Its actually big brother's fault. He doesnt understand the rules of 'Finders Keepers'...Neither do you apparently"

"But wont it be boring if you take her a second time?"

"We'd only just started!" Jim says with a petulant whine in his voice.

"Well Jim we all want things. This is one thing that Daddy cant have" Sherlock's voice is dripping with sarcasm which only makes Jim smile on the other end.

"Give Little Puzzle a kiss for me will you?"

Sherlock scoffs.

"Never mind I'll do it myself!" Jim says with an obscene amount of cheer.

Sherlock hangs up. Then he slowly feels something is not right...Then notices the gas coming from a vent. His eyelids start to feel heavy.

"John!" he calls. Now John is finding it hard to stay awake. R is already fast asleep in his arms. "Get out!"

"What?"

"There's a gas...You need to get her..." Sherlock whips out his phone to call Mycroft. John sluggishly attempts to call Lestrade. Soon they are all unmoving and deeply asleep as Sebastian Moran with a oxygen mask on his face, walks through the flat. His hulking shadow looms over R who is on the floor. He starts to extricate her from John's arms.

Sherlock stirs. Moran kicks the phone out of his hand but it has already begun to dial. Not that it would make much difference now.

"Sherlock?"

No response.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of crackling flames is what brings R back into the realm of consciousness. The only light in the room is coming from a burning fire in the fireplace. It certainly is a big fireplace. Certainly much bigger than the one in 221B. Wait. R's fingers feel the carpet underneath her. Her eyes gently inch open a tad more. There is too much room. Unlike the clutter of 221B. Slowly it begins to dawn on her. R isnt in 221B.

The white hot orange flames lick upwards until R notices the dark sillouhette of a figure looming against the flames. An impeccably well dressed figure. Vague disturbing memories that involve being shoved in the trunk of a car begin to resurface. A man with a mask on his face...Moran...But this sillouhette is smaller. Significantly smaller. Yet at the same time, frighteningly large and slightly familiar. A sense of absolute terror gnaws at R's mind, working on full consumption.

_No...Nononono. HELL NO. NO._

R's breathing and heartbeat quicken to an unhealthy rate. Her eyes stay closed, wanting to block every sense of sight,sound,touch; every single sense that would reveal the impossible. The man who brought her to her knees in domination. The excuse for a human being who tortured her until she knew a whole new definition of pain. The one who reduced her to a crying whimpering screaming wreck until she would beg at his feet for mercy he would never give. A thousand horrific memories flood her mind.

Jim Moriarty. Evil personified.

_Come on. Wake up. You're asleep in your bed. COME ON. THIS ISNT HAPPENING . ._

"Regardless of whether you can hear me or not Little Puzzle..." R starts to shake uncontrollably. Harder than she has ever shaken in months. She curls up into a ball. Jim still doesnt turn around. The flames and the darkness of his figure just make everything all the more hellish. It doesnt help that the carpet is a dark red either. Dontcrydontcrydontcrydontscr eamdontscreamdontscream.

"Ok...ok...Come on...This is just an incredibly vivid nightmare...side effect of new medication...just tell the therapist in the morning..." R says, frantically trying to convince herself.

"Hmmm?" Jim turns to the side. R buries her her head in her arms.

"H-He's not real...He's not real...Dexter's going to wake you up any minute now"

Jim chuckles turning fully around now, his shadow looming over R.

"Awww well I assure you I am real"

"That's what he always says...that's what he always says" R whimpers. Jim is now standing over her with a small but nonetheless evil smile. He lifts one expensive shoe and gently nudges R's back. R breathes deeply and inches away. Then Jim squats down to her level. He runs a finger down her side.

"Donttouchme" R pleads.

"Tell me Little Puzzle...In your...dreams..."

R hums a single tuneless note.

"Do I ever heed that request?"

R tries breathing exercises. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. She shakes her head.

"Ok...so...if I dont listen in your dreams..." Jim suddenly grabs R by the shoulders and turns R onto her back,underneath him. R's eyes snap open as Jim wraps his hands over her wrists, pinning her to the carpeted floor. R swears her heart stops beating for a second when she looks up into those horrible eyes. "What makes you think Id listen in reality? Because darling.." Jim smiles wider "Choose your mentality and wake up to reality!" he sings the lines of Sinatra's Under My Skin. R strains to free her hands until Jim uses one hand to touch her face. R tries to pull her face away but Jim slams his hand roughly around her neck and jaw so she is forced to look up. R cant even comprehend what is happening.

"Oh how long has it been sweetheart?"

"...Fuck" is all R can manage, breathing heavily like there is no tomorrow. For all she knows, there might not be. But thats the bright side of this scenario.

"You know what I missed the most? Well actually I missed a lot of things, but still can you guess?"

R is feeling the heat from the flames and Jim's lust smothering her. Jim lowers his face so his lips are right in her ear.

"I missed those adorable little noises you make when you realize just how trapped you really are. I missed the look on your face when you realize Im deep inside of you and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it"

R lets out a choking noise and coughs, squirming against the carpet.

"I missed all the fun we had back then. Do you know what its like to wake up to find you arent there?"

_Relief_, R thinks amidst the explosions and ringing going on her head.

"You've tried before to leave me, But you haven't got the nerve to walk out and make me lonely"

Jim just skips a whole bunch of verses and goes right for the chorus, loudly in her ear.

"Because you like me too much and I like you!" R finally manages to bring her knee right up into Jim's stomach, making him let go. R scrambles out from underneath him and bolts for the door. Only to slam into Sebastian Moran.

Jim starts laughing.

"Oh cold shoulder Little Puzzle really? After all we've been through?" Jim gets up with an almost genuinely hurt look on his face and straightens his suit. "Well what's a little housewarming party without some drama? Do you like the new house Little Puzzle? I think its even bigger than the last one!" Sebastian holds a struggling R in place, turning her around for Jim's benefit. Jim takes R's face in his hands.

"Now I realize you didnt get much of a choice during your last visit. So I'll make it simple for you. You can have playtime with Sebby and Adler. They can be a bit rough though. Or you can stay with Daddy who loves you very much and would hate to see you get hurt"

R only just now realizes that Irene Adler is there too, sipping a glass of wine. She gives a coy smile and winks.

"But before you pick, I'd like to show you something"

Jim goes back to standing in front of the fire. He motions for Sebastian to bring R. R is dragged to the fire and forced to her knees. Due to Moran's size and strength, R cant even move if she wanted to, which she very much wants.

"I like fire too much. Its pretty but it can also be rather destructive. Once it leaves its mark, it can be hard to forget"

The heat is beginning to get uncomfortable, especially considering R is again wearing black.

"Have you ever gotten burned? Its quite...painful"

Jim takes out a cigarette lighter from his pocket and flicks it open. He brushes R's hair back, baring her neck. He slides a hand down her neck.

"Donttouchme" R spits. The reflection of fire in Jim's eyes is quite frightening, only with none of the fire's warmth.

"Hold her still,Moran" Jim orders before pressing his own mouth to R's. R's screaming is muffled and reduced to whimpering, she is now painfully aware of reality. The heat combined with Jim's ferocity and lust is unbearable. This is hell. The deepest level. Every cell in R's body is screaming for help, for relief, for anything but this moment. Jim's hand takes an agonizingly familiar grip at the back of her head, fingers knotting themselves into her hair, nails digging into her scalp. His elbow digs into her shoulder blades, pressing her to him. R hears a strange noise and suddenly feels a burning sensation on her neck. Her eyes can just barely see Jim's other hand holding an open lighter flame to her skin. Tears well up in her eyes. She is burning in almost every sense of the word.

R's fingers scrabble and dig into the fabric of Jim's suit. Sebastian is not holding her at all but she is still immobile in the embrace of the devil.

Jim finally lets go. R throws herself away from the fire and writhes against the carpet. She has one hand to her neck. She is gasping for breath, chest heaving and tears are now sliding slowly down her face.

"Ah this makes a good photo with the flames in the background doesnt it?" Jim holds up his phone for her to see. How on earth he ever managed to take that shot is a mystery to R.

"I hope the Holmes boys appreciate good photography. I know I do. What about you Little Puzzle?" R groans in response. Jim shrugs, hitting the send button on his phone.

"Now Miss Adler" Irene sips the last of her wine before turning to Jim. "Dont get too rough with Little Puzzle. She's a little on the sensitive side, Im not sure if you noticed"

"Oh I think we'll get along just fine" Irene says with a smile.

"I'll see you in the morning love! You behave Little Puzzle alright?"

"F...Fuck..you" R breathes, knowing full well she'll regret it later.

"As you can see some manners are still in order" Jim says with a frown. He motions for Seb to leave before drinking what looks like scotch from his own glass as R is thrown over Sebastian's shoulder and carried from the room. R doesnt even struggle. Its as if its already hopeless.


	9. Chapter 9

R finds herself strapped to a dental chair. Funny. She always hated the dentist. But slowly, she feels the old R setting one with a smart mouth and the ability to think straight. Yet at the same time she is feeling scared enough that there is a light tremor coursing through her body. Sebastian is the least frightening. Irene is a tad more. Jim is simply unbearable enough to cause the violent shaking. The source of all the flashbacks and nightmares. Anything else she can deal with. But for how long? As long as Jim stays upstairs, R will face anything they throw at her. She closes her eyes until she hears Sebastian descending the steps.

"Long time no see?"

"You want a hug? Id give you one but I cant seem to move at the moment" Sebastian has a confused look on his face. Just fifteen minutes ago, R was completely different. Terrified. The only difference is Jim is mercifully not here. Probably upstairs sleeping in his king-sized bed or ruining someone else's life with just a few tiny lines of computer code. Its Sebastian's 'turn'. Only R has no idea what to expect. Unlike last time, there was a purpose for all this: To find out what R, an unwelcome visitor, was doing in Jim's study in the first place. To find out what she knew. Now:...Except for the general fun of it, the whole thing seems quite senseless much like Jim.

"Miss me in the hospital?"

"What hospital?" R feigns ignorance.

"Oh the one you spent practically a month in. Ive got it right here" Sebastian takes out a folder with a slight smile. "So much for patient confidentiality, just a locked filing cabinet and some firewalls"

"What...What is that?" R asks, swallowing.

"What you didnt see this? Its understandable, you were in the trauma ward. Numb and unresponsive for the first week. You barely ate. Drugs just to help you sleep. Frequent nightmares. Um fear of the shower?I wouldve sent you some flowers" Sebastian snickers "You want a look?"

"Stop. This isnt funny, thats personal"

Sebastian continues anyway.

"Wow. This racks up quite a bill. Oh wait. Paid by an M Holmes . That is a clear admission of guilt right there"

"I said stop. I mean it"

"Are you going to make me?"

"..." R turns her face to the side.

"Yeah. Thats what I thought sugar"

"So when's the beating? Just skip to that if you're going to go through all that. You probably cant even read half of it. There are some big words in there"

"Sorry sweetpea, Jim has asked me to keep physical contact to a minimum and focus on getting in that pretty little head of yours. I havent even brought out the big guns yet"

"So its not a questioning...just senseless psychological torture?"

"Oh no Jim does have some questions for you"

"Then tell that coward to come ask himself"

"Coward? Him? You shake like crazy whenever he's around. Lets not forget the screaming and the crying and various other noises"

R wishes she could wipe that smug look off of Sebastian's face right now. He's a grade-A asshole/ignoramus.

"Unless you want me to go get him?" Sebastian makes like he's going for the stairs. Bastard.

"Ok no stop just..." R fumes "Just what are you going to ask?"

Sebastian smirks again and comes back over, patting her on the head.

"Thats a good girl"

"Dont touch me" R snaps. Sebastian shrugs. Then drags a chair over and puts an arm around her shoulder.

"Now...um lets see...Ok...Slept with anyone during the past six months?"

"N-No..." R stammers, blushing.

"You sure? You stuttered"

R's eyes narrow and says through clenched teeth;

"How could I possibly have...after...what your fucking handler DID TO ME?!" R's voice is laced with absolute rage, lifting her head before putting it back down and closing her eyes. _And what he'll probably do again_.

"Ok geez. There's a definite no. I believe you. Next question, who is Dexter Morgan? Jim seemed particularily concerned about that one"

"No one. Just a friend"

"Really?" Sebastian gives her a look.

"Really"

Silence ensues.

"Well then I guess its movie time. You want popcorn? Viewer discretion is advised"

"Then that means people like you shouldnt watch whatever it is"

"Oh I think you'll really relate to it"

Sebastian wheels over a tv and turns it on. A darkened room appears on screen. A bed. Suddenly R is being held down but not by leather straps anymore as she is back in bed with the consulting criminal. The ripping memory of that first night of terror.

"Open up Little Puzzle"

R feels a phantom hand on her back shove her up against Moriarty's chest, her chin on his shoulder, and another hand knot itself painfully in her hair. Her fingernails dig into his shoulders, his back but that only increases R's pain.

"No...No..." R wavers between horrible reality and the agonizing past. Sebastian watches her with not a hint of remorse. "SOMEONEGETHIMOFFMEHELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! ANYONE!? TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF I SAID TURN IT OFF DAMN IT! FUCKING TURN IT OFF!"

Sebastian lets it play for just a minute longer before pressing stop. R's back is arched and slowly lowers back down onto the seat. Her stomach heaves, a few tears start to make their way down her face. She looks upon Sebastian with murderous rage as she gives him the shaking finger. Sebastian cocks his head to the side and wraps one fist around her finger. Bending it back...too far back...R's middle finger is out of order with a sickening snap. He presses play once more. All through R's groaning, whimpering, etc, she tries to console herself that it isnt Jim, it isnt Jim, it isnt Jim. At least not really. Not yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim tsks when he sees R's finger. "Poor Little Puzzle was Sebby mean to you?" He observes R's finger. R whimpers in response.

"Well have we learned anything about being nice?" Jim places a first aid kit on R's lap. "See? Im being nice even though you dont deserve it. You and Sebby never get along"

"H-H-He-" R breaks off, whimpering more as Jim holds her broken finger between his thumb and forefinger, frowning.

"You just cant stay out of trouble...Always having to come to me for help dont you?" Jim drops her tender finger and takes out his phone.

"W-What are you doing?" R manages.

"Shhshhshh daddy's on the phone now darling" He covers her mouth with his hand. While waiting for the other end to pick up; "Bite me and you will regret it I promise you" R shakes her head slightly. "It crossed your mind Little Puzzle" Jim makes a face and removes his hand for a second. "Your face is all wet and quite-" He suddenly slams his hand back over R's mouth. "Hello Sherlock!"

Unheard to R, Sherlock replies; "Im suprised you arent busy"

"Well no dont be obvious. Contrary to popular belief I do have a sense of self control"

Sherlock scoffs in reply.

"Im calling to see if I could get a hold of Johnnyboy. I need a word"

"Why?"

"Well you see Sebby has a temper and Little Puzzle has bad manners. Sebby tends to get a little rough and he hurt her finger" Jim simpers.

"The middle one?"

"Poor thing probably made a very rude gesture he didnt appreciate"

"Did you even bother to ask for her side of the story?" Sherlock asks through gritted teeth.

"Just give the phone to Johnny will you?" Sherlock sighs loudly.

"Hello?" Its John.

"Johnny how are you? Long time no see! Look Little Puzzle has a bit of a boo boo regarding her finger"

"What have you done?"

"Why does everyone blame me?!Its not what I did, it was Sebby!"Jim whines.

"Im sure you're responsible for it just the same" John snaps."Can I talk to her?"

"Oh sure old sport, she's right here"

"Bloody child" John mutters.

"I heard thaat!" Jim says in a sing-song voice.

Jim holds the phone to R's ear.

"Hello?" John says.

"John?" R croaks.

"Oh thank, well no. Whats wrong with your finger?"

A fresh wave of tears well up in R's eyes.

"R what happened?"

"He was...I heard a snap and then it just hurts so much!Please I want to come home!"

Jim rolls his eyes.

"So it hurts to move?"

"Mmmhmm" R whimpers.

"Tender?"

"Mmrrrgh!" Jim is now tapping his perfectly non-broken fingers on her broken one.

"What's going on?" Jim takes the phone back.

"Ok so her finger is broken?"

"You sick bastard!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Thank you Johnnyboy!"

"No wait-!"

Jim hangs up and starts to tend to R's hand. R cant help but sigh in relief when the burning eases under an ice pack. But the rest of her is still shaking. As he moves to kiss her on the cheek, she cringes.

"You'll soon see things my way again Little Puzzle"

"Go to-" R suddenly stops. Jim raises his hand as if to slap her. R braces herself. But the hit doesnt come.

"Silly Little Puzzle" he chuckles, patting her cheek and leaving. R suddenly acknowledges the heaviness of her eyelids. She is thankfully alone. Slowly she starts to fall asleep. Unconsciousness being a welcome reprieve.

"Sleepy darling?" comes the sickly sweet voice of Irene Adler.

R quickly snaps awake. She had been dreaming of being back on the ocean. A nice change of pace from all the horrendous nightmares.

"Ready to play?"

R swallows nervously. She hasnt forgotten her last encounter with Irene. Suddenly R hears a loud slap as Irene brings a riding crop down on her leg. Hard.

"I expect an answer darling. And be honest" Irene Adler says sweetly. R's lip quivers from the pain in her leg. She has to bite it to keep from crying out when Irene does it again. It stings. Alot.

"Adler I dont think-" A hard slap across the face stops R's sentence. Ow. Does the Woman ever cut her nails?

"_Miss_ Adler. Jim was right. You really do need some manners darling" Irene draws the riding crop down R's throat. "Nervous sweetie? You made quite a commotion with Mr. Moran"

"H-He hurt me...Miss Adler" R adds quickly. Irene nods, as if she understands. "M-Miss Adler?"

"Yes darling?"

"W-w-what are y-you going to d-do?" That riding crop looks awfully familiar. R can suddenly hear the thing cracking and breaking into her skin, her own screams echoing in her ears, handcuffed to a toilet. She quickly shakes it off. Irene cups R's face in her hand. R feels a flush of heat in her cheeks.

"You're trembling. But its up to you whether you cooperate dearest"

"Jim s-s-said physical contact to a minimum"

"Did he now? I suppose he wants you all to himself. You're lucky"

R shakes her head vigorously.

"I offered him my services once...He refused. So I suppose he likes the whole opposites attract thing"

"..."

"So I thought Id see what all the fuss is about"

R shifts in her seat.

"What happened here?" Irene unstraps and picks up R's bandaged hand. "Poor baby" Irene pouts. She kisses the tips of R's fingers, sucking gently. R yanks her hand away. Again,not homophobic but R doesnt take too kindly to this sort of thing. She fumbles with the strap on her other hand, cursing Moran, cursing all of them. The riding crop comes down hard on her wrist as R is pushed roughly back and strapped back into immobility.

"I dont believe I gave permission for that sort of thing darling"

"I dont give a damn what you-!" R has no idea why she has the nerve to talk like this to her captors but is thankful Jim hasnt completely managed to erase her old self yet. She pays dearly for this as Irene gives her leg a few more stinging hits on the leg with her riding crop.

"Do I need to get Mr. Moran to help me teach you a thing or two about gratitude darling?"

Whilst R doesnt exactly quake in terror of Sebastian, she is not too fond of his last visit.

"Apologize and we neednt go there"

"Im...sorry" R forces out the words.

"Hmmm...Convince me" Irene fingers a button on R's shirt. Then undoes it. Her fingers slip to the next one.

"What?"

Irene places one leg over R's hips so she is sitting on top of her. She leans in and whispers in R's ear.

"Convince me darling...Really-" Two more buttons. "-make an impression" Her lips graze R's jaw. She tugs R's shirt around R's shoulders, flicking the straps of R's tank and bra down. "Easy love...nothing serious"

"Stop it...H-He s-said-"

"Minimum darling. For me...this is minimum. You have lovely skin by the way,Im just loosening you up" R shivers, cringing as Irene kisses her shoulders.

"Please...I-Im sorry"

"How is he by the way? Is he gentle? Like this?" Irene slips her hand up R's tank top, rubbing her stomach. "Or is he rough?" R groans as Irene softly bites her shoulder and gently scrapes her stomach. "Are you breathless by the time he's done?"

R does find it difficult to breathe and since she wants Irene to stop as soon as possible.

"Y-yes...rough...very rough"

"Do you like it like that?"

"I-I dont like it at all...Miss Adler...please stop Im sorry" R whimpers.

"No? Not at all? Its not everyday one loses virginity to the consulting criminal...much less getting naughty with him"

"I-Im not naughty...and...who said anything about v-v-v-"R cant even finish but it is true about the virgin part.

"Oh he did. Said you were absolutely frightened" R's eyes widen in embarassment.

"H-H-He t-t-told you?!"

Suddenly the phone rings. Irene frowns, reaching into her pocket.

"The Woman...ah...yes...sorry...I'll be there soon" Irene hangs up. "Sorry darling. Playtime has to be cut short. Clients. I do hope we can finish this later"

Irene rights R's clothing, thankfully. After Irene leaves, making sure to squeeze R's rear before departure, R focuses on not crying.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, after Sherlock has successfully smashed all the glasses and dinner plates, does John realize Mycroft is standing in the doorway.

"Gas?"

John nods. Mycroft sighs and rubs his eyes.

"I shouldve just locked her away regardless"

Suddenly John's laptop beeps with a new email. With a video attachment. Mycroft sighs and picks it up, opening it. Sherlock walks out of the kitchen as You Like Me Too Much by the Beatles blares out of the computer as they bear witness to R and Jim in front of the fireplace.

"Oh good God" says John. The brothers remain silent.

R on her knees with Jim's hand in her hair, his mouth on her mouth, and the lighter flame against her neck. The forced kiss with the hellish atmosphere and music around them goes on for at least 5 full minutes before Jim finally releases her and R falls on her side onto the carpet. It stops. Mycroft puts the laptop down on the table.

"Well I certainly wont be listening to the Beatles anytime soon" John sighs. Mrs Hudson comes in at that moment and sees the mess in the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell have you done?"

Sherlock glares, unrepentenant, as Jim outsmarting him is the highest insult other than being called stupid. Mrs. Hudson sighs as Alice sniffs the shattered pieces. Alice, R's former cat, has now been living with Mrs. Hudson as R was unable to take care of her after her encounter with Jim. Then Alice proceeds to hop on the table where the laptop is. Her paw hits the replay button. At the sound of the Beatles, Alice meows, hisses and runs away from the electronic device and hides under Sherlock's chair. Mycroft quickly slams the pause button, freeze-framing Jim's mouth devouring R's, the flame to her neck, and R's blurred arm trying to get free, her eyes wide and terrified. Mrs Hudson looks horrified.

"What-!"

"Its nothing" says Sherlock curtly. "I'll clean up the mess"

"But-!"

"_Now_!" Sherlock snaps. Alice hisses again. Sherlock squats down and hisses back.

"Sherlock, stop behaving like a child and pull yourself together!" John says firmly.

"John is right, the only way to resolve this, is to find her...again" Mycroft murmurs dejectedly. Sherlock mutters a few choice words under his breath.

"Language young man!" Mrs Hudson takes out a broom and begins to sweep. Sherlock grabs the laptop and retreats to his room with a slam of the door.

"Good morning Little Puzzle! Did you sleep good?" Jim says tossing an apple into the air. It lands back in his hand with a smack as he sits on the edge of the chair and takes a large bite.

"..." _No. I kept having nightmares of you. In fact Im hoping this is a nightmare as well that Ill just wake up wake up WAKE UP._

"I slept like a baby if you're interested" He says cheerfully, still chewing.

"Im not"

"Hmmm what's that?" He holds the already bitten apple towards R, as if offering.

"I said Im not interested"

"Say it again, I think there's still water in my ear. I took a shower"

"I said Im not interested you sick fuc-!" SLAP.

"Manners darling. You look like you could use a bath"

"No thanks"

"Its easy really. You just take off your clothes and get in the water, where's the problem?"

Oh there are a thousand things wrong with that scenario when Jim Moriarty is involved.

"Id have to watch just so you dont try anything. I might even have to help you" Jim smiles.

"And therein lies the problem. I'll p-pass"

"You pooositive? Name one good reason why I shouldnt throw you over my shoulder right-" Jim suddenly gets on top of R in the chair, straddling her. "-Now?" R spits straight in his face, landing square in those loathsome eyes. Jim lifts his hand to his eyes, granting R a moment of reprieve from looking into them. Then his hand slides down and the look in those eyes tells R that she is about to regret it. A slow evil smile spreads on his face. R can hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"No...nopleaseJimImsorrypleasedont ImsorryIm-!" R is cut off by Jim's hand clamping over her mouth. He leans in, mouth in her ear as he slowly puffs air from his lips. His lips slowly nibble and kiss her ear. He rakes his teeth over her tender lobe before practically biting it. R groans in pain and her hands start to shake despite the thick straps over her wrists. Hard. Jim runs his tongue down her neck. R whimpers in protest, her hips rising slightly against Jim's which only causes him to drive his hips further against hers, pinning R into the seat.

"You know you missed this Little Puzzle. I know I did"

Jim takes his hand off of her mouth, nipping her collarbone.

"Stop..Jim..please" R raises her head slightly, not wanting to watch what Jim is doing to her. She takes one look and immediately drops her head back.

"Shut up Little Puzzle" Jim breathes. Before R can open her mouth to protest more, Jim reaches down and lifts another strap hanging below the head of the chair and gags her, completely covering her mouth. It does good to muffle what is now full blown screaming and crying. Jim chuckles.

"Look at you you're having a tempertantrum and I havent even gotten started. Calm down love. You just might find you like it" R shakes her head and thrashes as much as the straps will allow, clearly telling him NO. Jim kisses her forehead, smoothing her hair back as if to soothe her. He runs his hands down the length of her entire body, lingering over her chest and legs.

"I'll bet they promised...didnt they? Sherlock and his pet. They promised this wouldnt happen?" Jim starts to unbutton her shirt. "Doesnt it make you mad Little Puzzle? They lie and say they care only to let you down in the end..."

Jim pushes her tank up sighing when he sees that its not a front clasp. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a multi-tool pocket knife. R's eyes are as wide as they will go and her mouth is hoarse from screaming. She closes her eyes, not wanting to watch. But suprisingly enough, the cotton of her bra remains in tact. He gently traces the knife down her chest.

"I find terror is a good aphrodisiac...but you dont have to be afraid of me Little Puzzle..."

With a flick of his wrist, he makes a tiny cut in R's skin. R's eyes are a flood. She can only imagine what this must look like.

"Silly Little Puzzle. Can you hold this for me? Look I'll even leave out the largest blade if it makes you feel better even though there is no way you are getting out of this" Jim places the knife in her hand, closing her shaking fingers around it. He leans in, kissing around her bra before slipping his finger in, pulling it back a little and let his tongue slide under. R strains futilely, her eyes a fresh waterwork of tears.

"You protest so much yet your body tells me another story Little Puzzle...How are we down there?" Jim undoes the button on her pants and slides his hand down and the leather straps bite painfully into R's skin she is struggling so much.

"Lift those hips darling" Jim murmurs. Jim drags his fingernails across the bare small of R's back when she doesnt.R helplessly does as she is told, Jim takes advantage and tugs her pants down to her ankles. He makes a sympathetic noise upon seeing the red welts on R's legs from where Irene hit her. He presses light tiny kisses on them. By the way he is looking at her like she is something edible,R is suprised his mouth isnt watering. His hands snake up her legs and up over her bra, squeezing. He kisses her stomach and licks around her hips before gently tugging her knickers with his teeth and looking up at her through his lids.

"MMMMMMF...ERGH!" Jim stops, her underwear riding very low on her hips, just barely covering her. He tugs the knife from her hands and slices the strap over her mouth.

"Got something to say Little Puzzle?"

"STOPSTOPSTOPPLEASE!" Is all Jim can discern from her screaming and crying. Not that he cares. But shockingly enough,slowly, he pulls her underwear back up around where they should be. R is now confused but quickly returns to screaming as Jim licks the inside of her leg. R's mouth is open in silent wordless horror, back arching as far as the restraints will allow. Jim lets out an animalistic moan, rubbing fingers hard on the other leg, free hand slipping down her underwear again to her bare rear, squeezing. R's screams are heard through out the house so the birds vacate their branches.

"You know what I want to do Little Puzzle?"

If Jim means giving her a heart attack, well he just might at this point.

"I am just so tempted to free you so I can drag you upstairs, strip you down so there is not a stitch on your body,and give you a good fucking so you wont be able to walk for days. God you cant imagine how mad you are driving me right now. Is that what you want Little Puzzle? A good loving from Daddy?"

"No..._please Jim no...I mean it...please...just leave me alone_" R sobs.

"No?" Jim says condescendingly. "You sure about that?"

"Y..Yes...just...leave..."R chokes.

"Ok daddy will be back soon. You'll change your mind. I'll give you a few minutes to pull yourself together and then send Sebby down in a bit" Jim purrs, pulling her pants back up around her hips, doing up the zipper,pulling her tank back down and buttoning up her shirt. He gives a satisfied smirk when he hears how loud her heart is beating and kisses her on her damp forehead. He undoes the straps holding her wrists and ankles in place. R doesnt even have the energy to move so with a tip of Jim's shoe,she rolls off the chair with a starts to walk away when R unthinkingly grips his ankle. Jim stops and looks down at her.

"Please...please...dont...Ive given you..everything..."

Jim stands looking down at her with absolutely nothing reflected in those eyes except perhaps a glimmer of sadistic amusement.

"You want to come upstairs?"

R suddenly cant find her voice.

"You can come upstairs when I say so..." Jim suddenly kicks upward into R's face. R is thrown back with a yelp, clutching her face. A small trickle of blood runs from her nose. "Not everything...Not yet Little Puzzle..."But as Jim goes back upstairs,R slowly curls up into the furthest corner of the room, head on her knees and wrapped in her arms, begins to just breathe and sob as quietly as she can, unable to stop shaking.


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian Moran comes down about ten minutes. Ten minutes is not nearly enough for R to 'pull herself together'.

"Oh thanks for the chair" says Sebastian.

He hops up, crossing his legs and takes out a jar. R is curled up in a corner, her face buried in her arms.

"Want some breakfast? Its jam...your favorite!" Sebastian says sarcastically. R raises her tear-streaked face to glare murderously at Sebastian. "Whoah ok geez just trying to be polite...Is Jim really that bad?"

R glares in silence.

"What? He get a little too touchy-feely? Oh...wait...I forget you're squeamish when it comes to sex"

More tears pour silently from R's eyes. This is crossing the line. He can beat the shit out of her but he cannot, should not, crack jokes about what Jim did to her. What he's still doing to her. The shaking increases, partly through fear but now mostly through pure rage. He just sits there on the dental chair.

"It wasnt sex..."

"Hmmm?" Sebastian is now eating jam straight from the jar. Thats just gross. R read about a character who did that in a manga and always thought it was icky. R stands shakily to her feet, tears slowly dripping down her face.

_" It wasnt sex"_

"Then please enlighten me. Oh and by the way, dont even think of going for the door if you want your ass kicked"

"You think I wont take my chances?" R snaps.

"Well first of all, you dont have a hope of getting past me. Secondly, all I have to do-" Sebastian nods toward the dormant television and takes a remote out of his pocket "-is press the button to turn on the tv. We both know whats on that tv and you will just freeze and clam up"

"Dont you think Id want to get away from it as far as possible?"

"After about 15 minutes with the boss, you were curled up in the corner"

"Im not now"

"Also Jim was right, this house is bigger than the last one. You dont even know your way around" Sebastian has another spoonful of jam. "Seriously you have to eat something sometime. When's the last time you ate jam?"

R shakes her head. She cant even remember. Slowly a plan begins to formulate in her mind.

"Tell you what...try some and I just might go easy on you today"

"You're so full of it" R mutters. R shakily reaches for the jar.

"Wipe your face first, Jesus. I dont want you dripping anything into it"

R balls up the sleeve of her shirt and wipes the tears and blood as best she stares into the substance that looks remarkably like blood in its scarlet color. Taking Sebastian by suprise, she smashes the jar against his face.

"ARRRRRRGH!" Sebastian yells out in pain, falling off the chair. R grabs his wrist and straps it to the armrest of the dental chair. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he screams. "FUCK!"

R bolts up the steps slamming the door shut behind her. She has bought at least 20 seconds of time by strapping down Sebastian's wrist. Three paths, one to the left, one to the right, another down the middle. R immediately tries to go left but slams into the glass of a mirror.

"Ergh...fuck...stupid" R picks herself up off the floor and bolts down the middle. She quickly gets lost in a maze of intersecting hallways. She doesnt even stop to consider the possibility she'll run into Jim again. But Sebastian may not be very far as R quickly hears;

"IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS BITCH! ILL FUCKING SHOVE THIS SHIT DOWN YOUR THROAT! WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING THEN!"

Now R's shaking so hard and she is definitely not laughing. She throws herself into a closet as she is lost already and certainly cant outrun Sebastian Moran forever. He _does_ know the house better than she does.

"I'LL SEE WHERE YOU ARE ON THE CAMERAS. COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

R grabs a towel and stuffs it in her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Sebby! Whats the problem. Did you get messy with the jam again?" Jim says as Sebastian washes his bloody, jam-smeared face over the kitchen sink.

"Your fucking bitch did this that's what. She's still in the house dont worry"

"Oh are we playing hide and seek?!" Jim has an absurd amount of excitement in his voice.

"No need I found her on the cameras"

Jim stares at Sebastian. Sebastian glares back, removing a large shard of glass, wincing.

"You...looked...on the cameras?"

"Yeah she's-"

"YOU CHEATED"

"Wait what?" Sebastian quickly shuts up under Jim's scary glare.

"Dont you know how to play hide and seek Sebby?" Jim growls.

"Well some of us dont behave like absolute children" Sebastian snaps.

"Well some of us DONT CHEAT LIKE IDIOTS WHO CANT FIGURE ANYTHING OUT THEMSELVES" (Coming from the man who watches Glee despite its clear descent into utter crap) YOU CHEATED. YOU HAVE TO PLAY BY THE RULES. YOU DONT GET TO DO THAT MORAN"

Sebastian lets out a combination of a groan and a sigh.

"Just give me a minute and I'll go get-"

"NO"

"You...dont want me to find her?"

"No you see I know how to play the game right. I will find her and maybe if you had followed the rules, I might let you get a little payback"

"Wait I dont get to..._But she-!"_ Sebastian hates letting a debt go unpaid.

"Are you questioning me?" Jim hisses, standing over Sebastian, who is bent over the sink, despite Sebastian's clear ability to snap Jim's neck in an instant. But no one messes with Jim Moriarty unless they have a death wish.

Sebastian, in submission, says nothing.

"Now you can go do the groceries instead while I go find Little Puzzle"

Sebastian scowls.

"So that bitch just gets away with this?"

"Oh no Ill make sure she apologizes. Dont forget milk!" Jim chirps, doing a disturbing little skip as he leaves the kitchen.

R stupidly finds that she has managed to lock herself in the linen closet. Nothing to pick it with but sheets and towels. Nothing to do but wait to be dragged out kicking and screaming like in some stupid horror flick. She already knocked down several neatly folded sheets and towels in disarray. But its dark...quiet...soft. R always liked enclosed spaces. She gathers the fabric she knocked down into one big pile and lays down on it. A tiny moment of quiet before discovery. She slowly starts to fall asleep despite the fact that she is shaking like mad and has both hands clamped tightly over her mouth.

A dreaded knock 20 minutes later is what snaps her out of any semblance of peace she managed.

"I know you're in there...Wasnt hard" comes the muffled soft voice of Jim Moriarty. "Dont worry...Sebby's out...Just you and me Little Puzzle"

R is frozen. She closes her eyes shut tight.

"Silly Little Puzzle, you locked yourself in. Adoooorable as ever"

R suppresses a whimper.

"I promise I wont be mad at whatever mess you've made in there...or the mess in the cellar. Sebby at least deserves an apology dont you think?" Jim's fingers touch the cold metal knob. All too soon the door is open, Jims hands are sliding around her waist and effortlessly pulling her into his arms. R is too mute with terror to put up a fight. Jim cradles her on his lap, stroking her hair like she's a small child after a nightmare.

"So frigid darling...I'd warm you up if you'd let me" R shakes her head. Then feels the prick of a needle. Ice fills her veins and envelopes her in unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies for the shortness. I promise to try for longer next time!**

R slowly comes around to find herself in an empty hallway. A sudden vibrating starts in her fingertips. R looks down to see there is a cellphone in her hand. Someone is calling the phone. R shakes the wave of sleep off and presses the talk button.

"Ergh hello?"

"Oh good I was afraid I had given you too much Little Puzzle!"

R groans, remembering where she is and who she is with. A sudden shock rivets her body causing her to curl up in pain.

"Pay attention Little Puzzle, I wont explain the rules twice"

R coughs.

"R-rules?" She looks down to see a contraption strapped around her ankle looking much like an ankle monitor.

"We're going to play a little game my darling. Ive set up a um...what do you call it? Ah an obstacle course of sorts! I designed it myself!"

"Oh fuck" R whines. She braces herself for another shock but it doesnt come.

"Oh come on dont be like that Little Puzzle. Your job is to make your way through the house!"

"I'll pitch myself out a window before I play your sick little-!" R yelps as another bolt of electricity punishes her.

"No you wooont! It'd be a shame to kill you before I have a little fun. Ive missed our little games" Jim pouts. "I'll be watching you on the cameras to make sure you dont try anything"

"And...what...is the point?"

"To have fun darling! I know how much you like puzzles! Dont worry, there are a lot of those! Cant let your little brain get rusty now can we?"

"I dont even know where to go!" R hates how whining and desperate she sounds.

"Dont worry Daddy's got lots of fun things planned and will give you a little nudge if you need it. If you just stay put, try to go back or try to be sneaky and skip a challenge, then you get a little shock!"

R sighs and closes her eyes. Being subjected to the childish whims of a sadistic madman is not her cup of tea.

"Come on dear you have to keep an open mind. Didnt they teach you that in med school?"

R's eyes snap open.

"What?"

"Clock's ticking Little Puzzle. Chop chop!"

"You fucking asshole what did you-!" R is cut off with more voltage. Her limbs are aching and shaking so bad she has to crawl in order to reach the phone she dropped.

"You're sick" R coughs.

"Me? I assure you Im perfectly healthy. Unless you'd like to give me a check up? I think I might have a tummyache"

"Oh just shut up what are you even-"

"Just follow the arrows darling!"

Suddenly the lights shut off and arrows are on the walls. R hesitantly touches an arrow. Linseed oil.


	14. Chapter 14

R leans against the wall, slowly making her way down the hall for whatever sick 'activities' Jim has for her. Suddenly the lights snap back on, the glowing arrows vanishing. R looks down, hesitating. For all she knows it could be a corpse. But no. Its a backpack. Hers to be specific. The phone vibrates.

Open it-JM

WHY?-R

Only one way to find out darling!-JM

WHAT DID YOU DO?-R This earns another shock. R, kneeling on the floor, grabs the bag and rips open the zipper. She turns it upside down, dumping out the falls a picture of her and Dexter, a cigarette lighter (R doesnt smoke),a heap of red fabric of some sort and a wrapped package. The wrapping paper is sickeningly colorful with a bow on top. Upon further examination, the red fabric is actually a full length blood red velvet cloak.

"Every fairy tale needs a good old fashioned villain" R remembers from that awful dream. R grabs the package and opens it with shaking fingers. A copy of a book of fairy tales with a bookmark sticking out of the top. R opens it...Red Riding Hood...R's mouth drops.

Problem dearest?-JM

Im not into cosplay...R

Silly Little Puzzle you dont have a choice!-JM

R grabs the cloak before he can shock her again.

Good girl ;) -JM

The cloak covers her shoulders completely and just graces the floor. R feels exactly what Jim wants her to feel. Like a small child playing dress up. A lamb for slaughter. Her fingers shake slightly as she ties it around her neck. R sticks the photo in the book, not having time to gaze at it longingly and slips the cigarette lighter in her pocket. She has barely taken another step when another shock sends her to the ground, crying out in pain.

The phone annoyingly blasts You Like Me Too Much by the Beatles until R with trembling fingers takes the call.

"No cheatingggg!"

"But I-"

"Oh darling you are much smarter than that. Especially if dear Mycroft found you"

"I-I dont understand...I put the c-cloak on please stop hurting me!" R coughs.

"Tsk tsk tsk...Its called obstacle course for a reason!"

R then gets it. With shaking fingers she reaches for the book and the fallen photograph. Then looks down at the small outline in her pocket, taking out and flicking open the cigarette lighter. Her eyes well up and she bites her lip. She turns it over to find what is Dexter's cellphone number scribbled on the back.

"N-No...No Jim please"

"Well darling isnt it better you just let him go? When you love someone you let them go...Thats how relationships work. It will just make things easier for us"

R is trying to keep tears at bay but one spills over.

"You will not say anything other than that its over. Anything else...Well you dont want to make daddy angry..."

"But he-!"

"I'll be listennning! Oh and watching of course!"

"Jim I cant!" R wails.

"Oh Little Puzzle. Would you rather me send him a little video to remind him of our relationship?"

R shakes her head.

"Nonono I'll...I'll c-call him"

"Thats my girl and make it convincing" Jim hangs up. R wipes her face and takes a few moments to try and collect herself.

It takes her several tries to dial the number in the right order. Dexter picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Dexter" R says as steadily as she can.

"Oh I havent heard from you in a while. I miss you!How are you?"

R bites her lip...

"Hon?"

"I..."

"What's wrong?"

"I...cant...do this...anymore..." R chokes out.

"What are you talking about?" Dexter is the epitome of calm compared to R.

"T...There's...s-someone...else"

"You sound like you're crying. What is wrong? We can talk it out"

"No...I-I know what you...do. Ive known for a while now...I...I just cant take it anymore..."

"What happened?"

"Im sorry...Its over...G-goodbye Dexter"

"Wait-!" R slams her finger over the end call button and covers her face in her hands. Her shoulders shake.

Does someone need a hug?-JM

I dont want anything from you...R

Oh poor Little Puzzle and her little broken heart...You're lucky. Usually I burn people's hearts. I'll probably burn yours too... Just ask Sherlock :) -JM

I hate you-R

I love you ;)-JM

FUCK YOU-R

MMMM fuck you...JM

Now just take that little disgusting piece of sentiment and burn it for me-JM

And leave the lighter behind. No playing with fire!-JM

R puts up with about 4 more shocks before she finally burns the photo, leaving a small pile of ashes on the clean floor.1 down...God knows how many left to go.


	15. Chapter 15

After solving a rubix cube, several codes with random quotes and creepy little messages (Im watching you, I love you) also directions, several locks to pick, and annoying riddles, R is following a trail of friggin bread crumbs down the hallway when the phone vibrates again.

**Could you put your hood up?-JM**

**Dont you have better things to do?-R**

**Oh Im just taking a break...Pretty Please?-JM**

**Why? Im not a child...R**

**Yes you are...But then so am I! We're perfect for eachother!-JM**

**I beg to differ-R**

**You know you really should do as you're told darling...Otherwise the results can be quite...shocking ;)-JM**

R sighs, already tired from crying and extremely sore from the shocks, puts the hood of the cloak up. She's suprised she isnt dead by now.

**ADORABLE! Now give us a smile!-JM**

R doesnt smile.

**Fine be that way-JM**

The trail stops at a set of stairs. R doesnt dare descend them but instead picks up a piece of paper.

**Little Puzzle,**

**Just a little pep talk!Good job you've come so far! Daddy is so proud of you! (**It takes everything R has not to vomit**)**

**Love, Daddy**

R's feet are killing her so she sits down and yanks off her socks and shoes. The carpet feels nice against her bare feet.

**Mmmm anything else darling?-JM**

**NO-R**

R takes her shoes in one hand and starts to descend the steps when a sudden shock sends her tumbling down the stairs. R remains flat on her stomach for several minutes.

**Leave them-JM**

Abandoning her shoes and socks, R tries to ignore the grumbling of her stomach. Though if she were to eat anything right now in Jim's presence, she'd probably throw up.

**You can take a nap now darling. You look tired. I promise the wolf wont come and eat you :)-JM**

**How considerate of you-R**

Though, R slowly pulling the cloak's rich threads around her self and hiding her face as best she can with the hood, curls up on the carpet and quickly falls asleep.

Sherlock is still fuming in his chair with Alice curled up on his lap with the video on repeat, listening on headphones. He observes every inch of the screen, eyes narrowed. John comes in with a manilla envelope and a grim look on his face. Sherlock, not removing his eyes from the screen, extends his hand. John sighs and places it in Sherlock's hand. Sherlock keeps his hand raised. John lets out yet another sigh and opens the envelope's contents. R curled up on the floor in a heap of red velvet. He stomps over to the book case and yanks just about every book on fairy tales off the shelf.

Some reason I imagine this playing during the next scene:

BBC's Sherlock OST-Security Cameras

A sudden pain in R's finger is what snaps her back into consciousness. A huge black boot is on her bandaged finger. R stares up into the merciless ice blue eyes of Sebastian Moran who now seems bigger than ever. R is a mouse compared to him.

"Oh Im sorry did I wake you up? Did I wake Jim's little bitch up?" His words are slightly slurred so R can tell he is at least slightly drunk. R scrambles to get up but Sebastian shoves her on her back and gets on top of her.

"Oh silly me. I must have forgotten. Does this whole being on top of you thing spark a flashback? Cause people like you dont like that sort of thing do they?"

_"SebastianpleasegetoffmeImsorry"_

Sebastian chuckles.

"Its a little too late for sorry sweetheart. Jim's not exactly home right now..."

R is considering screaming.

"What?" R squeaks. Whilst it is good to know that the maniac is away from her, that leaves her entirely to the devices of this thug. Considering that he's half-drunk and bent on revenge makes it worse.

"I didnt appreciate your little...stunt. But it seems that Jim is willing to let your little ass go on the matter...Im not"

"You-You're drunk just...calm down..."

"Shut up" Sebastian snaps. R shuts up. "Wait I have a question..."

R's eyes flicker to the jar of jam next to him.

"Has Jim ever fucked you in the ass?"

"Wh...What?" R is mortified by her voice's cracking and squeaking. But is eternally grateful that the answer to that question is a no.

Sebastian grabs her by the throat and lowers his face down to hers so R can smell the alchohol in his words.

"Has Jim ever fucked-" Sebastian makes a thrust against R. For a minute it's Jim on top of her with a demented smile on his face. Then back to Sebastian. R coughs.

"Nonononono" R whimpers.

"Ever been fucked in the ass at all?"

R shakes her head. Sebastian shrugs.

"Ok. Just wanted to know. But I brought you a little something" He takes out the jam.

"W-What are you-!" R is promptly silenced as Sebastian scoops out a handful of jam and shoves the gelatinous mass down her throat. R gags and chokes and tries to spit the foul substance out. Sebastian slams his hands over her mouth so she is forced to swallow it.

"There we go! You want some more?" Another sickeningly sweet handful is forced down. R's eyes begin to water. "And look what I have!" Sebastian takes out a wierd remote-like device. It doesnt take R long to figure out what it does. She shakes her head and tries to shove some form of verbal protest out of her jam-assaulted mouth. Shocks rip through her one after another.

_This is it...Im going to die..._


	16. Chapter 16

R slowly comes around to the sound of the sink running. A gentle shake on her shoulder causes her to look up. Jim is there in a white fitting tshirt and sweatpants. Gently sitting her up earns a slight twitch of response. R sees the toilet.

"Easy love" Jim has a level of softness in his voice that almost makes him seem human. R heaves and Jim quickly puts her so she is over the toilet and starts throwing up. Jim makes sympathetic noises, stroking her hair away from her face and rubbing her back.

R looks at the toilet's mainly pinkish gross contents, her breathing turning rapid. Jim slowly eases her back into his lap. R sniffs and unthinkingly buries her head into his chest.

"Poor Little Puzzle" he murmurs, patting R's back some more, once again as if she is a small child. The cloak is on the floor as is the torturous contraption that previously was strapped to her ankle. R slowly tries to get up, grabbing the bathroom counter for support.

"Nono Little Puzzle" Jim murmurs gently but R is already halfway up. Her body is screaming in pain. Soon she is standing but just barely over the sink corner. Jim's fingers wrap gently over hers. "I wont let you fall Little Puzzle...Come on" R is gently pried from the sink and into Jim's arms. He is being uncharacteristically gentle with her. R cant help but close her eyes when he kisses her forehead with shocking tenderness. R's only response is slow silent tears into his chest.

"Was Sebby mean to you?"

R nods silently even though Jim has done considerably more damage than Sebastian ever has.

"Yes he was wasnt he? You're all messy" Jim leads her to the shower. R follows, numbly holding onto his hand. He turns on the water.R stiffens and immediately backs away, some sense coming into her. She shakes her head.

"No..." is her repeated plea as she wraps her arms around Jim like a child afraid of the dark.

"No?"

R whimpers

"Its not scary I promise. What's wrong darling?"

"You...hurt..."

R shakes her head. Jim smiles, secretly pleased.

"I wont hurt you darling...Trust me...Come on"

Jim leads her into the shower. R follows, numbly holding onto his hand. He turns on the water. Only its warm instead of a burning hot or icy cold. R cant help but moan at the warmth.

Little does R know that Jim has Sebastian in the basement trying to recover from the thorough pistol-whipping he got from Jim earlier.

"Feels nice doesnt it?" R nods. Jim kisses her mouth and neck gently "Tell daddy all about it Little Puzzle"

Slowly, he starts to undo the buttons down R's damp shirt. R's fingers gently intercept his to try and stop him.

"No...dont"

"Then how will you get clean darling?"

R's fingers are gently returned to her side and her face against his shoulder as he peels off her shirt. R is too numb to put up a proper resistance. The rest of her clothing hit the floor with a sodden smack. She is left standing in next to nothing but soaked undergarments. Jim places his hand on the small of her back. R slowly wraps her arms around him again. Then R realizes. She's in the shower. With Jim Moriarty...again. Jim Moriarty is the reason she is terrified of the shower. A constant place of nightmares and flashbacks. But tonight...no flashbacks. Sure, he just took her clothes off but other than that, Jim isnt violating her or running his hands all over her. He isnt making her do anything. No rape...No senseless violent fucking her against the glass door...Nothing...It doesnt make any sense.

_WHY?! _

"C'mere love" R steps unthinkingly into the consulting criminal's arms and presses her face into his wet shoulder. Her shoulders shake from tears starting to pour.

"Dont you see darling? You need me...Or you're nothing"

She doesnt know which is worse. This or Jim's past senseless shower assaults. Crying in the arms of the devil. Crying until he turns off the shower, dries her off with a towel, wraps her in it and then puts her to bed. He gently reaches over and turns on the radio to a gentle volume, as if R needs to be lulled to sleep...The last thing R remembers before inexplicably falling asleep are the lyrics of The Fray:

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why_

_Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright_

_I don't know how to get you out of this one_

_I don't know how to get you out of this one_

Mycroft stands in his office and takes out his phone. A few rings...

"Good evening Mr. Holmes. To what do I owe the pleasure?" comes the playful purr of Moriarty.

"I believe you know"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific ,Icy" Mycroft rolls his eyes at Jim's nickname.

"You have taken one of my employees for the second time. Dont you know that's a bad move?"

"Ex-employee. They say its better the second time! And believe me, Little Puzzle and I are having lots more fun!"

"Where is she?"

"Lower your voice dear. Little Puzzle is taking a nap. Sebby wasnt very nice to her, she was very upset you see"

"I imagine she would be"

"Oh dont sound so sad Icy!"

"She hasnt done anything to warrant your...attention"

"You practically handed her over to me, gift-wrapped and everything! I got her fair and square!"

"I would like to talk to her. It would be in your best interest"

"Tsk dont be mean Icy. You're not very threatening or scary at all. Besides I told you, Little Puzzle is napping"

"What about when she wakes up?"

"That wont work at all. You see Little Puzzle was in the middle of a game before Sebby ruined things"

"I assure you Mr. Moriarty this is not a game"

"Oh but it is. But you cant play because you cheat and spoil" With that Jim hangs up and leans back in bed. R is sleeping underneath his arm. He strokes her head in a sick mockery of a carress. R sighs in her sleep.

"Its almost adorable Little Puzzle" he murmurs quietly even though R cant hear him, still stroking her. "Im tempted to just rip this blanket off you and have my way with you...But plenty of time for that later"


	17. Chapter 17

It occurs to R that she is dreaming when her eyes open to the ocean. The waves lapping against the shore in a gentle rhythm, the warm sand under her feet are enough to sooth her tortured nerves. Only R cant remember why they would be tortured at all. Perhaps its for a good reason she doesnt remember. R decides to go with the whole ignorance is bliss thing. For now. She lays down on the sand and watches a tiny crab making its way and listens to the sea gulls as they soar against the blue sky. Wading, about halfway in, R suddenly stops when she senses someone behind her. Sebastian Moran's first nocturnal appearance. He wraps his hand around her throat. R squirms and splashes before Sebastian shoves her completely under the water. Water fills her mouth, nose and eyes. R's lungs are burning, struggling as suddenly arms wrap around her from behind. R recognizes the sleeve of Jim's Westwood and for a minute, is surprised because Jim is usually extremely careful and possessive of his suits. Suddenly the waves recede and R is shoved and soaking wet onto a bed. An equally wet and maniacally grinning Jim is on top of her. It is not water that is threatening her oxygen but rather the force of Jim's mouth on hers.

"You've gotten my suit all wet Little Puzzle...What do you plan to do about that?" R cant talk. She is speechless. "I know exactly what to do about you. Shall I show you?" The sound of ripping fabric registers as R writhes against the soft bed and screams.

The first thing that pops into R's head when she wakes up with one face buried into a pillow, mouth open and gulping air:

_You stupid sentimental fucking crying IDIOT._

She remembers crying in Jim's arms (_In the shower for chrissakes_) and him tucking her in. A part of her tries to reason with the fact that it could've been worse. Loads worse. The door suddenly opens and R buries her head under the covers. "Good morning Little Puzzle. Oh dear...Did someone have a little nightmare?" R hopes her heartbeat isnt so loud that he can hear it across the room. Jim sits down on the edge of the bed and yanks the blanket from her head. R buries her head in her arms. "Your clothes are dry now"R allows herself to slightly peek up at him. "Does this make you nervous darling?" Jim is completely clothed and R has nothing but a few sheets. Nervous is an understatement. Jim's hand snakes up her leg, under the sheet. R sees her neatly folded attire, including the red cloak. R shakily reaches for it but Jim grabs her wrist. "I didnt say you could get dressed" he growls. R bites her trembling lip. Jim, still keeping a hand on her wrist, shifts closer. R's trembling fingers hold her sheet in a death grip and closes her eyes.

"Look at me Little Puzzle"

R cant bring herself to open her eyes and turns her head away only to have Jim's fingers grab it and hold it still in a painfully tight grip.

"I said look at me" His voice is hard, angry. R whimpers. This is the Jim she is used to. But it is certainly not a comfort. Jim's fingernails dig into her jaw as if to say Im waiting...

"Do I need to go get Sebby? Or perhaps your eyes arent the only thing I can force open"

R finally opens her eyes to face the devil in his Westwood suit.  
"Or perhaps you'd like that?"

R shakes her head as much as Jim's fingers and her own petrified state will allow. Jim suddenly shrugs and flashes a smile, letting go of her face.

"Well darling you have to continue playing today! Dont worry, Sebby wont be interrupting you this time"

Great...

"Just knock on the door when you're ready and dont forget your cloak! You're not part of the story without it!"

"But I dont-" R immediately stops talking halfway, regretting it. Jim pats her on the head.

"Dont even think of any silly running away plans! We already know what happened there darling!" Jim says as he leaves, shutting the door behind him. R stifles her sobs and quickly pulls on her clothes before Jim gets another sick idea. She doesnt need another one.

The minute R walks out the door, Jim's hand is on her arm and the other is slipping a blindfold over her eyes.

"Christ" R snaps.

"Stay still Little Puzzle, the results could be very painful if you dont"

"Oh fuck what now Jim?" R whines. Jim seems to be strapping something on her ankle.

"Just a necessary precaution darling!"

"Because your lackey nearly electrocuting me to death WASNT ENOUGH!?"

A hand clamps itself over her mouth and slams her into the wall.

"You are much more talkative than last time darling. But you do realize like last time, there is nothing you can do?"

R is focused on breathing through her nose and not whimpering. Both are becoming increasingly difficult.

"Do I need to reiterate that little fact? Hmm? Do I?" Jim gives a playful tug on R's pants. R can feel him slowly blowing hot air on her face. R shakes her head as hard as she can, little bursts of muffled protest slipping through. With R's hands hanging helplessly by her side, Jim purposely steps on the tips of R's bare feet. R winces but at the same time is glad she cant see him doing god knows what. Jim's fingers slide down the waistband of her pants, stroking the thin fabric barrier.

"Im not sure how long I can keep from dessert" Jim slams his mouth over hers. R tries to use every muscle available, even attempting to turn her face only to have Jim's turn deliberately in sync with hers, not allowing her one iota of air.

Throat clearing is heard. Jim holds up one finger as if to say wait a minute. R is sure she is about to lose consciousness when Jim finally stops, suddenly letting go of her, causing R to fall over on her stomach. R's heart and lungs go into overload, trying to pump oxygen, nearing hyperventilation. R's shaking fingers try to get rid of the blindfold only to be kicked away and held to the floor by Jim's foot. R groans as her broken finger is stepped on for about the 2nd time and is probably never going to get a chance to heal with all this.

"Good morning Sebby! How's the nose? Have we learned our lesson?"

Sebastian nods, not that R can see.

"I was going to let you blow off some steam but you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar! Speaking of which, did you get cookies while you were out?"

Another nod.

"Double Stuff?"

Another nod.

"Excellent!Now why are you here?"

"You have a call"

"We have to make a stop first. Little Puzzle needs to finish playing her game that you so rudely interrupted"


	18. Chapter 18

R is completely exhausted. As she shoves the last of the 5 armed thugs she had to battle unconscious to the floor, she realizes she hasnt eaten in at least 3 days. Unless you count Sebastian's force feeding. Her pocket vibrates with a text.

**A very nice return to form dear! We cant have you getting soft!-JM**

**Lighten up! Daddy doesnt like to see you all depressed!-JM**

R lifts one of the British Army L9A1's with a tag on it reading: You know what to do. R slowly puts the gun, shooting all 5 of them through the head.R doesnt even know how to respond, so she just sticks the phone back in her pocket. It starts to ring out that Beatles song again. R groans and doesnt want an excuse for him to shock her. He hasnt done it as much as last time but a word with the consulting criminal is not what she wants. But of course, it has never been about what R wants or how she feels.

Lovely how you can just kill five strangers...R thinks grimly.

"Hello darling!" Jim chirps.

"..."

"You dont look so good Little Puzzle!"

"..."

"Well cheer up! You're almost there! Just go straight to daddy!" He hangs up. R drags her deadened feet down the hall and to a door. With an apple in front of it. A perfectly red round apple that sends R's stomach in agony and her mouth starts to water. R would prefer a full meal, preferably something hot and with lots of calories but she is not complaining. It occurs to her that it has been at least 3 days since she ate last. Suddenly R registers a whzzzing sound as the sharp jab of a needle goes straight into her neck. R is instantly nauseated and drops to her knees then to the floor. Her fingers skim the apple's shiny smooth surface as a hand slowly reaches down and takes the apple. Jim throws it up in the air, landing back in his hand.

"This is too Snow White..."

R concentrates on not throwing up (not that theres anything left). She concetrates on a spot on the rug. It works until Jim grabs her by the front of her shirt and drags her to her feet.

"Oh I sooo have been looking forward to this for a long time Little Puzzle!"

R quickly ducks under Jim's arm only for Jim to grab the back of her cloak and slam her to the wall. One side of R's face is pressed to the wall.

"No"

"Its so cute how you try to hide yourself from me but we always come back to this!"

"I said no!" Jim tugs her head back

"And I said yes darling!" He says in a sing-song tone.

Then Jim takes the liberty and slams R's face with much more force than necessary into the wall. R is half unconscious and feels another prick of a needle. Everything is a blur. In a fit of chemically induced rage

"YOU FUCKING CHEAT!" R screams. Jim's laughter rings off the walls. R's rage quickly turns into terror and disbelief as she realizes she is in a different bedroom than the one before. Its darker. Much darker. Except for a lit fireplace to which she is standing in front of. R can just barely make out the king-size bed. She is currently concentrated on standing upright.

Jim carresses her face. R swats his hand away.

"I imagine it must be terribly hot in all that" he purrs, aiming for her mouth. R raises her head so his lips meets her jaw instead. Down to her neck. His fingers reach for the tie on her cloak. Slowly undoing it and pushing it off her shoulders. Jim turns her face in the opposite direction.

"Smile for the camera Little Puzzle!"

R feels a scream building in her throat.

"Tell you what darling...You be good for daddy and maybe he'll get you something to fill that tummy!"

"I-I don wanna..." R slurs as Jim's lips slide down her neck.

"Tell me what she said to the wolf" he murmurs.

"What...big eyes you have? What?'

"Oh the better to see you with...What else?'

R has no idea what the hell she is doing. But she is quickly realizing that whatever it is, she doesnt want to.

"What big...ears?"

"The better to hear you scream dear"

"Immm not screamming"

"Oh but you will be Little Puzzle"

Jim is running his hands all over her now, R's body is pressed to Jim's sleek suit.

"I dont want to...I dont want to"

"It wont make a difference sugar"

R swallows the last of her dignity.

"Dontouchme...Youhavea big mouth" R remarks.

"The better to devour you with"

"Mmrgh!" is R's incoherent reply. Tears are quickly starting to fall. It takes a while for her limbs to react with flailing and kicking as Jim pushes her backward onto the bed. Predatory lust is rolling off him in waves as he crawls on top of her.

In desperation R screams;

"SHERLOCK!"

"Sherlocky isnt going to hear youuuuu! But he will certainly see you!" Jim chuckles. R is fighting to stay above the tide of chemicals in her mind threatening to drown her.

"HE'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Jim slams one hand over her mouth, pinning her to the bed.

"Oh really? Let's see about that shall we?" Straddling R and taking out his phone, Jim dials Sherlock's number .

"Hello Sherlock! Do you know what Little Puzzle just said to me?" .

"Cant imagine..." R looks at Jim's demented smile with absolute horror.

"She said you'd kill me! Didnt you honey?" R's hands are wrapped tight around Jim's wrist trying to free her mouth. "Well obviously she's lying! You wouldnt kill me would you Sherlock?" Jim asks childishly. It is clear that Jim doesnt give a shit.

"Well..." Sherlock is trying to think of a response that wont get R harmed.

"See? I told you Little Puzzle, you lied. Dont worry Sherlock, I know just how to punish her!" R's pleas are muffled.

"No...Jim...If you hurt her, I just might kill you"

"Sorry you couldnt even if you really wanted to! Now Little Puzzle see Sherlock said its perfectly ok for me to deal with you"

"No I didnt Jim...Do you want to play a game? You started it last time now its my turn!" Sherlock is desperately trying to possibly save R from another horrific night in Jim's bed.

"Oooh! Sherly wants to play with me!" Jim says, an excited childish squeak in his voice.

"But my rules Jim"

"That depends Sherly!"

"First of all. You give...Little Puzzle back"

"Hmmm...I'll have to pass on that one. Look can we talk later? Little Puzzle and I are in the middle of something right now!"

"And what would that be?"

"We played a game. Little Puzzle lost, I won, she's being a bad sport about it!"

"I cant let you go"

"WELL TOO BAD!" Jim yells unnervingly, pressing the end button and throws the phone across the room. His dark gaze penetrates down to R, who is squirming, using every muscle available to prevent this from happening and getting nowhere. R feels absolutely sick to her stomach.

"Please Jim...let me go" Tears prick the corners of her eyes. No. No dont cry. Dont cry in front of this madman.

"Now if I did that, Id only start missing you again! We'll only end up here sooner or later!" Jim licks his lips like R is something to eat. "Besides I like you when you're all..."Jim shrugs as if having R completely hurt and humiliated is commonplace. "You know" Jim chuckles.

He's insane. Absolutely without a doubt insane. With a capital I.

"You didnt enjoy our previous little playtime?" Jim fakes a look of hurt on his face "Well I promise we'll have lots more fun this time! But I'll stick to the basics since its your first night back!" Jim unbuttons his jacket and tosses it aside.

"B-Basics?!Mmmf!" R is cut off by Jim's mouth over hers, dominating and cruel.

"Welcome back dear" he murmurs. R's fingers dig into his back, trying to communicate with him to stop, leave her alone, get off of her. Of course its perfectly obvious. Jim just doesnt fucking care.

"Keep doing that and I'll have to tie you up Little Puzzle? Is that what you want?" Jim would like nothing better. "Mmmm want"

"_IwanttogohomeIwanttogohome!"_ R begs like a child afraid of the dark.

"Silly Little Puzzle you couldnt leave even if you wanted to!" Jim says cheerily, unbuttoning his shirt. R's is already pushed up to reveal her flat stomach. Suddenly the door knocks. Jim looks up from R and murderously towards the door. He wipes his mouth, gets off of R, and rips open the door.

"Three strikes and you're out Moran" he says with a demented grin on his face.

"Im going out for a while. You said to tell you whenever I went out" Sebastian snaps, stomping away. "Try not to blow up the house" Jim slams the door shut and turns around. R has gotten up off the bed. Jim leans against the door, an amused smirk on his face. R runs one way. Is blocked by the fireplace. Runs the other way. The window is locked. Behind her is the bed. In front of her is Jim. She is in the middle of the room. R slams her hands over her ears and is slightly bend over, gasping for air. Jim slowly walks up to her, reaching for her face, lifting a single teardrop on his finger and lifting it to his mouth.

In a single movement, Jim shoves R back into the bed, pouncing on her with animalistic ferocity. He rips her shirt open, buttons scattering, pinging to the floor.

"You're mine...say it Little Puzzle. I want to hear you say it. I want to hear it from your own mouth"

"N..No"

Jim slaps her so hard, R is seeing spots.

"_Say it_"

"NO"

Jim undoes his belt and snaps it like a whip.

"SAY IT"

R shakes her head, pressing both hands over her face, bare shoulders shaking. Jim yanks her hands off her face and grabs her chin.

"Look at me" he growls. "You're going to watch as I have my way with you. You're completely at my mercy Little Puzzle. Look at your master or I swear you will regret it" R, choking on sobs, forces herself to look Jim right into his eyes, the very epitome of abyss. A demon's smile graces his face.

"Lay back Little Puzzle. Dont move a muscle" R slowly does as she is told, laying back on the king-size bed of the devil. Her shirt is wide open, hanging off her shoulders, showing her white bra and bare stomach.

"Good girl" Jim coos, kissing her forehead. "Now undress me"

"But-But you j-just s-s-s-said-!" Jim's fingers squeeze her neck, cutting off her air.

"Are you questioning me? Hmmm? I really wouldnt if I were you..." R shakes her head as much as Jim's fingers will allow. "Are you going to do what I tell you from now on?" R hesitates. Jim's fingers dig into her neck, raking down R's body, leaving red nail marks over her stomach and arms.

"Well of course you cant do it...You're hardly undressed yourself. I'll take care of that, not to worry" As Jim starts to tear R's clothing to shreds, R cant help but scream and try to fight back.

"I'll overlook this. You'll soon learn what obedience is by the morning" Jim rips the last item of R's dignity from her. "Look at you you're all shiny and new for me! I cant wait to break you in! And make no mistake Little Puzzle. I will. Break. You."

He forces one knee between her legs, hand in her hair, nails biting into her scalp forcing her mouth to his. He drags his teeth down her neck and shoulder. As the most dangerous man in London, evil incarnate,Jim begins to make her life hell again, R randomly thinks of a line from a play she was forced to read in school: Hello Devil. Welcome to hell. Only in R's case, its more like Welcome back.


	19. Chapter 19

"Darliiing" Jim's sing song voice gently prods the mass of unconsciousness R has been in for god knows how long. Sebastian yawns as Jim hovers over her, trying to get R's attention. R just lays there in bed with the blanket over her. He glares at Sebastian as if this is somehow his fault. Even though Sebastian wasnt the one to fuck R until she passed out, then screamed at her for being unfair, slapping,scratching, biting her until she was back in torturous reality only until he was finally satisfied so he let her pass out again.

"Hang on I have an idea" Sebastian growls. Jim, with the pout of a whiny child who is losing a game, gets off the bed and crosses his arms. Sebastian waves his hand in front of R's face. No response. He clears his throat and lowers his lips right in her ear. "OHMIGOD WAKE UP ITS TIME FOR MCAT!"

R's eyes snap open and in double threat of Sebastian and being late for MCAT, she makes her way to the other end of the bed in record time only to stop when her body screams at her in pain and the realization there is no MCAT. She curls up into a ball.

"See?"

Jim, looking increasingly grumpy, plasters a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Thank you Sebby" he says sing-songedly. Sebastian, realizing his boss' irritation, quickly leaves the room. He was hoping sex would put Jim in a better mood today but it seems that is not the case. A smug disturbingly happy Jim is better than an angry upset one. Jim turns back to R with a demented grin on his face.

"So sorry. You must be terribly tired"

R blinks in response. She cant even talk. The whole thing hasnt set in yet.

"Well I have to go out this morning. You are to spend some time with Sebby!" R rubs her eyes and instead focuses on the softness of the mattress. "Id let you get dressed but um..well..." With one finger, Jim picks up the tattered remains of her shirt. "Daddy got a little hungry last night" At mention of the words 'last night', R covers her ears. Anything to further delay the awful realization. Jim hands her one of his shirts. R clutches it to her chest, sitting up.

"You be good until Daddy gets home alright?" Jim's hand wraps around her wrist. The other strokes her hair away from her face. He kisses her forehead. R's lip quivers. Her memory is slowly starting to unravel.

After direct orders not to leave R alone, Sebastian re-enters the room after Jim leaves. R is fiddling with the last button of Jim's shirt. It barely covers her bruised and extremely sore legs. She crawls over and pulls on the cloak too.R doesnt feel like walking. At all.

Sebastian offers his hand. R shakes her head.

"Come on, you're coming either way. Jim's orders"

R whimpers in reply.

"You get off your ass or I'll get the jam"

R bolts up, grabbing his arm for dear life. Sebastian smirks. Then realizes at R's pace it will take forever. He sighs and stoops down.

"On the back come on. You move at a snail's pace" Because its totally R's fault (sarcasm).

She is absolutely loathe to relying on this but doesnt want anymore trouble with Sebastian. If she so much as looks at another jar of jam, R feels she will throw up. She wraps his arms around her neck. Sebastian slides his hands under her legs. R suddenly flashes back, hearing a cruel order of:

"Wrap your legs around me Little Puzzle"

She shakes it off, whimpering and burying her face in his shoulder as Sebastian stands up.

"What was that?" he growls. "Problem sugar?"

"N-No...W-where are we going?"

"The roof...Jesus you are light. Do you ever eat?"

On the contrary, R feels so heavy she could probably drown herself.

_Of course_, R thinks. The roof. Sebastian is Moriarty's sniper so of course. Target practice. R doesnt bother to watch and shivers in the cool morning air, pulling the cloak tighter around her. She sits with her back to Sebastian, ignoring him and he ignoring her in turn. She covers her ears as he fires shot after shot. It rained last night. R sits next to a nearby puddle and catches her reflection. Then immediately wishes she hadnt as the unbearable memory rips through her mind with fresh agony. Jim tearing her clothes to little pieces. His hands running rampant over her body, doing whatever he pleased with her, completely obsessed with his own sadistic needs and desires. Driving himself inside of her. Again...Just that 5 letter little word._ Again. Again. AGAIN. GOD NOT AGAIN_. It explodes in her mind like a firecracker as R buries her face in her arms, rocking back and forth. Sebastian's intense concentration is broken by R's scream.

"What the fuck?!" He snaps his head around.

"_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO WHY?!"_ R screams.

"I'll have you know I have a gun over here!" he raises his voice above R's screaming. "Seriously what the fuck is the matter with you?!"

R is starting to sob uncontrollably. She cant breathe. Bent over on her knees, despair and rage wracking her small frame. R doesnt even hear Sebastian stomping up behind her. He yanks her up, forcing her to stumble backwards towards the edge of roof. He grabs a fistful of the front of her shirt, holding her off the edge by the tips of her feet. Were he to let go, R would fall to her death. His boots step straight on R's feet as he bends her backwards. Half of her is over the edge.

"_Ohgodohmygodohgod_"

"Shut up" Sebastian says icily. "You want to die? I would let go and not give a shit I mean it. Stop crying, it wont help you"

R is choking on sobs until Sebastian presses a pistol to her head, cocking it. Now she is just trying to breathe properly. This is made even harder when Sebastian shoves the pistol into her mouth. R tastes the cold well-polished metal.

"Oh Im sorry are you bored? Because we can go watch television if you are!"

R shakes her head as much as the gun will allow. Her fingers dig into Sebastian's arms. As welcome as death would be right now, she doesnt want it like this.

"Its only the fact that Jim enjoys fucking you that is keeping you alive right now. But I cant imagine what you'd have to offer in that area" he sneers.

R blinks, its the only thing she can do.

Sebastian lets R struggle a minute longer before yanking her back. He throws her roughly on the cold roof and gives her a swift kick in the stomach. R curls up into a tiny shaking ball, wishing she could just disappear or better yet cease living of her own will. She doesnt dare make another sound except the tiniest whimpers as tears silently flood down her face.


	20. Chapter 20

Sherlock stares with narrowed eyes at 221B's latest visitor. His cold icy blue eyes do well to reflect the utter loathing that is hidden in a facial mask of indifference. He sent John out for a special kind of yogurt found half way across London and a new tea kettle. He also paid several of his homeless network to keep John busy.

"Good afternoon" he says with mock politeness.

"Dont look so glum my dear Holmes" says Jim with a disturbingly upbeat tone. It just makes him all the more menacing. Moriarty, in his sleek suit, all but waltzes in the door. "I do love our little chats"

Sherlock gestures for Jim to sit down in John's chair. As always, Jim ignores it and sits right in Sherlock's chair. He makes a mental note to disinfect it later.

"I assume you've already taken liberties?" Translation: I assume by your sunny disposition youve already had R tortured and raped. Again.

"Liberties? Nosy arent we?" Translation: Yes. Yes I did. What are you going to do about it? Oh thats right, nothing. Where's the tea?

"The kettle broke" Translation: It was an experiment. I knew the kettle would suffer but I did it anyway. John yelled at me for about an hour. He needed half a pack of cough drops to recover.

"You couldnt ask the glorious Mrs. Hudson?"

"I tried shouting. She didnt hear me" Not a total lie.

"You could try walking. You'll get fat if you sit around for too long"

"Little Puzzle might if you keep her around"

"Oh I dont think Little Puzzle will be gaining weight anytime soon. She loves to exercise" Jim says with a grin.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Practically begged me. Poor thing"

"It didnt occur to you that she was begging you to stop?"

Jim shrugs in response. Translation: Is that important?

"Why are you doing all this?"

Jim glares at Sherlock. Translation: Because I can. Im also bored. Isnt that reason enough? Jim looks to the side. A teetering stack of books. Fairy tales. He stands up to look at them.

"I see you've been working. Amuse me"

"Why dont you tell me instead?"

Jim, with a tiny nudge, sends the stack toppling over. Translation: Over my dead body.

"Oops" he says, still grinning. Doesnt matter. Sherlock has nothing. And Jim knows it. "Why dont you ask your big brother for help?"

"You mean I can?"

"For a price. How many lives are you willing to risk for just one little ex-toy of Mycroft's? Little brother cleaning up after big brother, its rather fitting"

"She's not a toy. Try living breathing actual human being"

"Since when do you care?" Jim chuckles.

"Alright my turn. Why do you call her that name?"

"Ah yes. Little Puzzle" Jim smiles, looking back on the memory with disturbing fondness. "When I saw her I knew she'd make an adorable little pet"

Pet. Toy. Sherlock notes both titles with disgust.

"But I didnt quite understand her. She was so stubborn. Still is really. But either way she really is adorable"

Suddenly Jim's phone rings. Jim blinks slowly. Stares down at his pocket murderously for having the audacity to interrupt.

"Holmes?" he asks.

"Jim?" Sherlock replies with just a touch of sarcasm.

"How long have I been here?"

"About an hour. Its almost noon"

Jim smiles as if nothing could delight him further.

"Again, adorable. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take this"


	21. Chapter 21

R sits on a chair in the kitchen. Her mouth is ducttaped and her wrists are tied with a thick leather belt. R winces as the leather cuts into her wrists.

"Silence" Sebastian sighs contentedly patting her on the head.

R lets out a muffled protest.

"You better cut that out or I'll get the television"

R shuts up.

Half an hour later, he walks back into the kitchen and reaches into the fridge. He pulls out a chair in front of hers. Begins spreading a piece of bread with his usual jam. R shrinks away as far as possible. When Sebastian was making an effort to get her to sit down, he had slammed his mouth over hers and forced her into the chair. God only knows whether he is worse than Jim. Only thats just it. Nothing could be worse than Jim. R doesnt plan on finding out.

"Want some? Dont be shy"

R shakes her head. She remembers vividly her last taste of jam thanks to Sebastian and has no desire whatsoever to repeat the experience. Thankfully Sebastian just shrugs.

"More for me then" R closes her eyes, letting a single tear roll down her cheek.

Jim rips the duct tape from R's mouth. R whimpers in pain, turning her face away. More breathing exercises. Then she notices Jim's expression change. Fury. R tastes blood on her lip. Oh shit. God only knows what conclusions Jim will come up to. And worse how he'll make R pay for emotion ranges from fury to possessiveness to fury again. He grabs R's chin and forces her to look him in the eye. He examines her mouth.

Silence...More silence until a demented furious smile spreads across Jim's face;

"SEBASTIAN FELIX MORAN GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE" he yells, making R jump in her seat, wincing as the thick leather bites further into her wrists. Within a few minutes Sebastian is there.

"Sir?" He can tell by the look on Jim's face that he is not happy. Not at all. Jim places his hands on R's shoulders from behind. He yanks R's chin up.

"Would you like to explain this?"

"The tape probably"

"If you are lying to me I will sssskin you" Jim says. He means it. When does he not mean it? R has never wanted to be anywhere else than right now.

Sebastian swallows a few times.

"I was...trying to get her to sit down..." Jim cracks his neck as if he has already made up his mind. "...It wont happen ag-"

Sebastian ducks as Jim hurls a nearby knife off the counter. It just narrowly misses Sebastian and lodges itself in the wall. He takes another one and presses it to R's neck.

"See this? This is mine. Oh Im sorry am I being selfish? Do I need the sharing is caring lecture?" Jim spits.

"It wont happen again"

"Oh by all means I can share. I was just thinking of seeing how Little Puzzle might enjoy a third party. Would you like Sebby to fuck you Little Puzzle? Perhaps both of us at the same time?"

Sebastian remains silent and still as Jim covers R's mouth with his hand, holding her head back. His fingernails dig into her skin. Jim unties R's hands, gripping the back of her shirt. He yanks her up and practically slams her into his chest. She is still facing Sebastian and the knife is to her neck. She should be frightened. She really should. But she knows Jim isnt going to kill her. He's only screwed around with her once since he took her. And he's too possessive to share her with Sebastian. Her face betrays an almost bored look.

"Jealous?" Jim says, grinning. Then notes the look on R's face. It isnt terror. "Are you depressed again Little Puzzle?" Jim growls. "You know Daddy doesnt like that"

Jim leans in and kisses her ear, her jaw, her neck, rubbing her legs. R is blushing under Sebastian's stare and a whimper escapes her lips. She starts to struggle. Thats better.

"You know...Sometimes when I get depressed I always find a nice-" R struggles a bit more "-good hot shower helps. What do you think?"

"Christ" R gasps. "Jim please let go of me"

"Well you need to be cleaned after someone's indescretion. You just couldnt keep your paws off her eh Moran?"

"I didnt touch her!" Sebastian snaps, face flushing. "Go ahead. Fuck her in front of me for all I care, I dont give a shit" R shakes her head at Sebastian, a horrified look on her face. Jim notes it with pleasure.

"I think you'd enjoy that too much. You know what else I think? I think you-yes you darling-are going to sit your tush down just a little longer while I go run a bath for you. Okay?"

R is suddenly whipped around to face Jim as he slams his mouth over hers forcing her into the chair. A rerun of what Sebastian did an hour ago.

"You be good darling" Jim pats her on the cheek then glares up at Sebastian.

"You too or I will not be so generous the next time" Jim spat before stomping off. The two are left alone again. Sebastian glaring at her as if its her fault. R slinks off the chair and just curls up into a ball on the kitchen floor, rubbing her wrists wanting nothing more than a good cry. Well that and to wake up and find this was all just a horrific nightmare.

"No absolutely not!" John snaps. "We found her last time and we'll do it again"

"Yes and how long did it take us? A month and 2 days! Just think-!"

"Look if you go to Mycroft, wont you be showing Moriarty that you are beneath him? Having to go to big brother for help?"

"I...hadnt thought of that" Sherlock admits almost sheepishly. A meow from his lap is response. He looks down. Alice has once again stolen a place on his lap. "John...How long has the cat been here?"

"At least 10 minutes"

"Rubbish" he says glumly. Oh no. John knows that look. That tone. Sherlock is getting moody. That could mean anything. John sighs and is about to make sure he has securely hidden away Sherlock's cigarettes when Mrs. Hudson comes in with a package. She tries to hand it to Sherlock. Sherlock gives no indication she is there. John sighs again. The package is wrapped in brightly colored paper, topped with a bow.

"I'll take that thank you"

John opens it, wishing he hadnt. Inside are the shredded remains of R's clothing nestled against a bright red cloak. On top of that is a picture of Jim holding R in bed. R's mouth is duct-taped and is half-naked in her black bra and jeans. With Jim holding a gun to her chin, the rest of his arm over her chest. His other arm is down the front of R's pants as he looks up at the camera with a sultry evil look. Like its straight out of some torture skin flick. And a dvd in a clear case.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph" John sighs, knowing full well whatever is on the dvd will require headphones and a very stiff drink or two.


	22. Chapter 22

"You've dozed off darling" R's eyes snap open. Jim is looking at her, his chin perched on the rim of the tub, dark eyes never leaving her for a moment. R closes her eyes and turns her face away. Good God she is sore.

"Poor tired Little Puzzle" Jim says with mock sympathy, dabbing at her face with a washcloth, his shirt sleeves rolled up.

"Mmmf...Jim...please" R tries for the umpteenth time. Jim shhhs her.

"Keep saying that darling and you will make Daddy very bored. Nobody wants that"

R swallows.

"Good girl" Jim kisses her forehead. R does her best not to cringe. "Come on darling, up out of there"

Doing her best to cover herself, though Jim has seen everything before, R hastily slips on the robe off the bathroom hook. Its the same as before. White cotton, coming down to the knee.

"Dear you're still wet" Jim has a disturbingly gentle tone and touch as he takes another towel and dries her hair so it is no longer dripping down her back. He wraps his arms around her from behind. R stiffens.

"You dont have to be afraid of me Little Puzzle" Jim murmurs.

"D-"

"Shhh" Jim kisses the top of her head, arms around her waist, fingers gently pressing against her neck.

R simply steps out of his sickening embrace and walks into the bedroom, trying to swallow the burning in her throat and digs at where Jim touched her, knowing she cant possibly escape his loathsome touch. A sudden warmth is on her face. R realizes there is sunshine streaming through the window. The soft light of the evening. She feels Jim's gaze staring into her back. Her immediate reaction is to run away again. Into the sun where he cant hurt her. Its stupid, childish and sentimental of her. But R cant help it.

"Ill only come and get you again" Jim says quietly, hand on her shoulder, an everpresent leash. "So dont even think of taking a step" Jim whispers in her ear. R whimpers.

"Ohnononoshhhh" Jim is irritatingly gentle once again, the wolf in sheep's clothing. "Now get dressed Little Puzzle we're going out!" Jim turns her around and pushes her so she falls face forward onto the bed. R can tell by the way his footsteps down that he skips out of the room. R breathes slowly, preparing herself for the worst. But no. Its normal pants with one of Jim's button up shirts. And normal underwear. R slowly gets dressed. What on God's green earth is Jim planning? Moreover what could Jim be planning that involves R to be properly clothed? Knowing Jim it cannot be good.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh darling you look simply adorable...and annoying" Jim says. "Come on we're going for a walk" He grabs her hand.

"I thought..." R swallows. "I thought you said we were going out"

"We are. We're going for a walk" Jim opens the door. "Outside... After you" He gestures. R looks down at her bare feet. Not exactly good for walking in what R sees is woods in every direction. Not that Jim cares. This is further proved when Jim smacks her rear when she walks out. R jumps and whirls around, cheeks burning. She should be used to Jim's treatment of her by now.

R turns around and looks at the positively gigantic house. How does a house that big land in the middle of the woods? She is distracted from her thinking when Jim grabs her hand and presses his lips to her cheek. It takes everything R has to stay still. He cups her cheek in his hand. R just keeps a fixed stare on the madman's tie. Then he starts for the car parked in front of the house.

"I changed my mind, we're going for a ride instead" Jim chirps. Perhaps he noticed her bare feet after all.

R is sitting awkwardly in the front seat as Jim drives with the light mumble of the radio in the background. R nearly jumps as Stayin Alive bangs out from his phone.

"Calm down darling" Jim snickers, patting her on the shoulder. R shifts away as much as her seatbelt and the car door will allow. Jim picks up the phone.

"Yes...no...Oh for fucks sake do I have to replace you? Just do it" Jim throws the phone down.

"Dont you hate morons Little Puzzle?" he looks at her and keeps looking.

"J-just keep your eyes on the road" R squeaks.

"You're lucky you're not a moron. Because if you were, I wouldve had Moran shoot you 6 months ago" Then Jim adds; "Not on the carpet though, that was an expensive carpet and I hate stains"

"Where are we going?"

Jim checks his watch and swears. He mutters something about morons and maple trees, although R cant imagine how those two possibly go together.

"Where are we going?" R asks again, her voice nearing hysteria.

"Darling would you open the glove compartment?"

"Wh-Wh"

"Wh-Wh-Wh" Jim mimics her with a mocking sneer. R reaches forward and opens the glove compartment. To find a gun sitting in it.

"I might have to use that if you insist on bothering me"

"B-But I only asked a-!" R shuts up as Jim, in one quick movement, picks the gun up and presses the barrel to her stomach, eyes fixed on the road, one hand on the wheel. R turns to look out the window, trying to ignore her rapid heartbeat and steady her breathing.

"Darling...could you turn up the radio?" Jim presses the gun deeper against her stomach, reminding her what could happen if she doesnt comply.

"Oh Little Puzzle dont worry Im not going to shoot you dead. But you'll wish I had"

R fumbles with the radio dial, giving it a quick switch on before turning away again, trying not to cry.

"Oh I love this song!" Jim says, setting the gun down, and turning up the volume of I Cant Decide by the Scissor Sisters and good grief starts singing along. Loudly.

"Come on darling sing with me!" R slams her hands over her ears as Jim sings about throwing her in the lake or feeding her poisoned birthday cake, tears making their way down her face and air rapidly out of her mouth. She covers her head, nails digging into her skin, trying to block out the monster and failing miserably, wishing he would just kill her now instead of making her suffer like this. But thats exactly what he's in death is a kindness he'll never give. He keeps singing despite her reaction. Until suddenly they are rammed off the road, flipped upside down, in a mess of broken glass and smoke.


	24. Chapter 24

The only sound is R's labored breathing. The glass litters underneath like fallen stars. Slowly she manages to unstrap herself, falling with a thud onto the mashed in roof of the car. Then she turns her face to the driver's seat. Also hanging upside down is Jim. R is bizarrely (though not suprisingly) reminded of a spider.A thin stream of blood is running down his face and R can tell by the shallow rise and fall of his chest that he is alive but unconscious. R immediately grabs the gun and gently nudges his cheek. The safety is on. Thank god. R turns her face away. There is enough room for the both of them out of the remains of the window. As much as R loathes Jim...as much as she would dearly love to leave him to die...That would only make her like him. R slowly starts to unbuckle her torturer's seatbelt. He drops on top of her, nearly knocking the wind out of her. R coughs then stops as she hears the crunch of glass. Crushed under someone's boot. R tries to croak out a cry for help. Then hears something else. The strike of a match. R lifts her head to look across as much of Jim's body as possible enough to see the falling star of a lit match falling into one of the small trails of gasoline. Flames start to spread and more smoke leaks into the car.

"Shit!Shitshitshit Holy fucking shit!" R starts to haul herself and Jim towards the damn window. Broken glass cuts into her skin through the back of her shirt and her feet. All the while, R cannot believe that she is still saving her rapist after everything. Just as they are onto the asphalt, an inch from the car, the car bursts into flames. R keeps pushing until they are on the side of the road and immediately shoves Jim off of her, sitting up and aiming the gun at him. He doesnt move. The bastard is still out of it.

Someone will find him...Someone will find him...

R aimlessly stumbles along down the highway, not even thinking about the sound of tires screeching away as she hauled herself and Jim out of the car as they were left to go up in flames. Jim's mouth twitches upwards.

"NOTHING THERE!" Sherlock yells chucking the sixth book of fairy tales across the room, nearly missing John who walks in.

"Hey!"

"Dont care" Sherlock says grumpily. He then grabs the laptop in a another attempt to glean something from the horrendous rape video for the 37th time.

R stumbles into a convenience store about two miles down the road, ignoring the stares, mainly due to the gun hanging from her limp fingers. She can barely take another step as she slams the gun on the counter.

"I...I dont want your money...I...I..."

A hand gently touches her shoulder.

"Miss?"

"Dont touch me..."R mumbles, senses on high alert.

"Miss you might want to think-!"

"I said dont touch me!" R snaps, whirling around, aiming the gun at a middle aged man. Behind him is a mother and her child. The child starts to cry. R swallows. Not only does she hate children crying but it just piles onto the crapload of inner self loathing. She cant think straight.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?"

R has never seen this man in her life. Her fingers flex around the gun.

"Arent you the one from the news?"

"What are you talking about? No you know what? Just shut up please. I-I am trying to be polite here...I n-need help"

The man suddenly motions behind her. R slowly turns to the overhead tv...To see a picture of herself...on the screen.

"Turn it up" R says hollowly. What the hell?

"...Asylum Escapee. Is considered Armed and Dangerous"


	25. Chapter 25

R slowly becomes aware of the fact that her wrists are tied above her head to the ceiling and her feet just barely graze the floor . She thought she was in a convenience store last...Oh shit. R remembers the car, hauling Jim, herself on the screen, all of it.

"Yay sleeping beauty's awake" comes the sarcastic voice of Sebastian Moran. R's eyes snap open. The basement and Sebastian slowly comes into focus.

"Ergh...wh...what happened? Why am I on...tv...Jim?" R's voice cracks as she realizes she is still in hell.

"Right here Little Puzzle" R's mouth opens in pain as Jim's fingers knot themselves in her hair as he tugs her head back and forces her to look into his eyes. "So you thought you could just leave me?"

R is too petrified to respond. She wasnt exactly going to leave him but she hadnt planned on going back anywhere near him either.

"Jim I cant believe you staged a car crash...with you in it" Jim's head snaps to glare at Sebastian.

"One more word and I'll take your playtime away Moran"

Playtime? Oh God no. Seb pantomimes sealing his lips and throwing away the key. R whimpers at Jim's perfectly cut nails in her scalp.

"Now I hope you see how much you need me. Had Daddy not come to get you, you wouldve been locked away. You dont want that do you?"

R is bursting to say she'd rather be in a mad house than with him. But then it occurs to her that she is in a madhouse of sorts. R keeps her mouth shut.

"But you've been a very very bad girl. Plus you still havent apologized to Sebby" Jim lets go only to grab her jaw and turn her face towards Sebastian. He smirks at her. Jim yanks her face back to his. "No? Nothing you want to say? Do you need to be taught?"

R's lip trembles as she remembers the last time Jim 'taught'.

"What do you think Sebby?"

"I dont know, she looks kind of scared" Sebastian says.

"Oh you're not scared of Daddy are you?" Jim's voice is laced with fake concern. "Or is it Sebby?" R wishes Jim would stop yanking her face back and forth. Her jaw is going to have bruises after this. He raises his eyes to the ceiling, tsk-tsking. "No that wont do at all" he murmurs. Jim reaches up, untying her wrists. R would collapse on the floor if it werent for Jim holding her up. His hand is still on her jaw,arm down over her chest and the other hand around her waist, holding her against him.

"So why dont you two kiss and make up and Little Puzzle can decide who she likes best"

Sebastian's head snaps up as Jim finally lets go of her jaw and puts his foot down on R's, painfully keeping her in place. R now starts to struggle. She doesnt want Sebastian to touch her, let alone kiss her.

"Come on Seb, I know you're not shy"

"Im not...I just didnt know if you were...serious" Sebastian slowly gets up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I wouldnt say it if I wasnt Moran. Now hurry up I think Little Puzzle's getting impatient" R's eyes well up as Sebastian gradually closes the distance between them. She is painfully aware of Jim behind her and Seb towering in front of her. R can only shake her head until Sebastian's hand grabs her jaw.

R flinches away from those ice blue eyes.

"Seb please dont-!" R is cut off by Sebastian's fist slamming into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Aw she called you Seb! She really does like you!" Jim chirps. R has barely started to breathe again when her face is yanked up and Sebastian slams his mouth over hers, taking care to use tongue. R goes rigid with shock and horror as Sebastian grabs her hips and starts to grind against her. R doesnt even know which is worse. Jim or Sebastian. Her face burns as well as her lungs which as threatening to explode. At the last possible moment, R is let go of and she crumples into a heap on the cellar floor.

She is shaking so bad that she couldnt even hold a fork. Not that she has much of an appetite now.


	26. Chapter 26

R isnt nearly finished in her attempt not to sob as Sebastian hooks his fingers under her arms and drags her into a chair. He handcuffs her hands behind her. R opens her eyes to the ceiling...only to see her own terrified reflection in the mirror placed above her head. Its the length of a door.

She drops her head back down, shuffling her feet feebly. Whats the point? Jim stands in front of her, raking his gaze down her trapped trembling form.

"Give us some privacy will you Sebby?" Jim says in his Irish drawl, turning his head to Sebastian. He leaves up the steps, shutting the door behind him. Of course. Jim slowly turns his head back to R who squirms uncomfortably in her chair. Slowly he walks behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"Anything you'd like to say?"

"Only that you set me up..." R says tightly, wising that whatever he's going to do to her would just be over with already.

"Maybe. But I wouldnt worry so much about that Little Puzzle" Jim lowers his lips to her ear. "You'd do well to worry about what Im going to do with you" Jim starts to nuzzle her, lips gently nibbling her ear. One hand slides over and slowly starts to unbutton her shirt. R bites her lip to keep from screaming.

"To..."

"Hmm? What's that?" Jim presses his lips to her neck. R tries to ignore the heat creeping up in her cheeks, the slight trembling, and her own desire to futilely scream for help.

"To...not 'with'"

"I dont understand Little Puzzle. Would you care to..." Jim finishes unbuttoning her shirt, opening it so its down around her shoulders, leaving lots of skin and her bra vulnerable. "..Elaborate?"

"'W-With' implies..." R swallows several times as Jim's icy hands carress her stomach. Oh why bother?

"Yes? I love it when you try to make a point with me. Dont stop there" he purrs. Good god did he shove his hands in a bag of ice before coming down? R looks up at the mirror, as if she cant decide which is worse. Watching her reflection or the actual thing. Might as well get on with it.

"It implies a sense of..agreement..."

"Oh?"

"On both sides...you just...do what you want"

"Thats a lie my darling. We both know you want this too...You need me...or you're nothing" Jim uses his teeth to lower one of the straps on R's bra down her shoulder.

R shakes her head.

"No? Would you like me to prove my point?" His fingers slowly rub her inner leg through her jeans.

"Ah...ah..."

"Just sit back and watch" Jim tips her head back up towards the mirror. R sees his maniacal grin, contrasting with her horrified expression. "Not like you have a choice darling"

"Jim please" R whimpers, knowing he'll never comply. Jim finally takes his hands off her...only to loosen his tie and tie it over her mouth, reducing her words to a series of moans and whimpers. Tears prick her eyes. R winces as the handcuffs bite into her already bruised and chafed wrists. She can only shift in her seat as Jim drags another chair in front of her and sits in it. He kisses her jaw, working his way down her neck, as he drapes both of his legs over hers. His fingers unbutton her jeans and slide down over the thin barrier between her and his icy fingers. A tear slides down her face as R feels an unwanted surge of warmth and a muffled moan escape.

"Mmhmm. You like it dont you?"

'Mmmf" R can only blink and shift in response. And of course give him a series of muffled noises. No actual words to tell him she doesnt like it at all. Not that it would stop him anyway.

"I could get used to this darling"

R shakes her head before letting out a really loud muffled noise as Jim slides one cold finger inside.

Oh God...Oh Godddd.

"Irene said you were a dry little thing when she visited you. I told her no, Little Puzzle is always happy to get wet. She sounds like a kitten half the time"

Kitten? Will this madness never stop?

"Whats the matter Kitten?" Jim smirks, sliding in another finger. R cant breathe. Jim slides his other hand around her back, toying with the clasp. R tips her head back, closing her eyes so she wont have to watch the atrocity in the mirror.


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh did someone have a little accident?" Jim snickers, wiping 3 of his fingers clean on R's jeans while licking the other two. R's eyes close again in humiliation at what Jim caused.

"You're absolutely filthy darling" Jim reaches behind to unlock the handcuffs but R makes no move to get up or remove Jim's tie from her mouth. Jim chuckles even though this is far from funny. It isnt funny. Not. At. All.

"Now darling you behave for Sebby, I have a few errands to take care of. Come here give daddy a kiss" R has managed to drag herself to the wall and curled up into a ball. Jim is crouched over her. R buries her head in her arms so Jim cant get a hold on her face.

"Little Puzzle do you want to get me angry or are you just playing hard to get?"

Jim taps his fingers on R's shoulder.

"Come on darling you know you want to...Ill feed you if you do..."

R is almost sick with self-loathing. But her hunger pangs her stomach like nothing she has ever known. She'll never delay grocery shopping again after this. If there is an 'after this'. The closer she gets to Jim, the harder she starts to shake. Slowly she forces herself to look into Jim's cavernous eyes and press her lips to his. She allows at least 5 seconds of this before stopping, resisting the overwhelming urge to wipe her mouth and hide.

"Thats all you got Little Puzzle? You must not be hungry enough. I guess you can go another day"

Rage. Desperation. Humiliation. All of them suddenly fill R's head and limbs. Grabbing Jim by the lapels of his jacket and shoving his mouth to hers.

"Mmmmf you can do better than that Little Puzzle" Jim murmurs. R roughly pushes Jim backwards onto the floor, kissing him feverishly. "Errf watch the suit darling!" R's fingers fumble with the buttons on Jim's shirt. She manages at least one before frustration takes over and rips it open to reveal Jim's white undershirt.

"You're going to pay for that later"

"Shut up" R growls.

"Make me!" Jim chirps. R slams her mouth over Jim's.

R rakes her fingernails down Jim's ribcage through his undershirt. Jim practically moans.

"Y-You're sick...and I hate you" R gasps.

"Really? Thats not how it looks now darling"

R suddenly slaps him in the face. Hard. Slowly Jim turns his head in that slow reptilian manner, staring up at her. R is suddenly frozen. Then it dawns on her. She was basically throwing herself at Jim Moriarty, consulting criminal. Rapist. Torturer. Pure Evil. And he made her do it (well almost) without even touching her. Then the tears start to pour and R buries her face in her hands. R feels like a complete whore, straddling Jim in jeans soaked with her own filth. Jim's hands slide up the back of her thighs.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

R cant help but sob in response. Jim tugs her hands off her face and pulls her down over him. His hands are iron manacles. R is trapped on top of him.

"See? You're just as much of a monster as I am. But do you want to know what the real difference is?"

_"S-S-Stop it please let go of me!Oh God!"_

"You staaarted it darling!" Jim says sing-songedly. R shakes her head even though she knows Jim is technically right. "You're just a little slut. Oh if only that little knife wielding lab rat of yours could see you now! What if they all could? Because trust me Little Puzzle, I can arrange that"

R's eyes seriously sting from crying. She's sobbing so hard in front of this maniac and it is humiliating. She cant even wipe her eyes. Jim's fingers dig into her wrists.

"Now you ripped my shirt so its only fair I get to rip something of yours. But then it's not really yours is it?"

R shakes her head.

"Darling you've got a lot to learn about consequences!" Jim says. R can barely choke out another useless plea before Jim flips her over. He is on top now. Jim lowers his lips to her ear.

"You are just like me darling. You'll do anything...anything at all just to get what you want. You're..." Jim's smirk widens to a grin "Daddy's little animal" He nibbles her ear before leaning back up to look down on her.

"Now!" Jim says perkily, making her jump.

R half mumbles half whimpers something.

"Hmm? What's that Little Puzzle?"

"I...I...I..."

"That hurt" Jim rubs his face where R slapped him.

"But if you think that hurt me...well...you're going to have to do a hell of a lot better. Time for another lesson"

R numbly shakes her head as Jim grabs her wrist yanking her up.

"Seb be a dear and make some arrangements in my schedule wont you?" he yells up.

R's tongue is frozen in her mouth as Jim leads her out of the basement, through the house. When she starts to protest he pushes her against the wall.

"Dont worry Im not putting you to bed not yet. But you'll wish you had something soft under that tush of yours. Something smells and I dont like it and I dont think its me Little Puzzle" Jim grins, pushing her into his room. He locks the door behind them. R is pushed into the bathroom,landing on her hands and knees on the floor. Jim reaches and turns the knob of the shower and starts to undress. He holds up the shirt R ripped.

"Its a shame. This one was _brand new_" he hisses.

Jim yanks R by the collar of her shirt to her feet, letting go only to thread his fingers at the back of her head.

"You're like a present I can unwrap over and over. Thats the only benefit clothing has for you. Or if you rather, had"

Jim drags R into the oppressive steamy air of the shower, shutting the shower door behind him.

"Time to have a little fun darling" he flicks open a knife. R cant be sure but it looks like its the one he used on her the last time. Her clothes are soaked and so is she.

"Now Little Puzzle, Id appreciate it if you'd undress for me. Im only going to ask nicely once"

R starts to helplessly back into the corner, dislodging a bar of soap.

"Always making messes arent we?" Jim tsks. His white undershirt and pants cling to his body. Jim's arm comes slashing down on R's arm, held over her face. R drops to her knees, clutching at the freshly formed scarlet wound but not before Jim slashes through the fabric across her stomach.

"Come on darling that's just a scratch"

"W-Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" R whimpers.

"Well you know how couples carve their names into a tree? Its a bit like that...Only I think it should be somewhere more...public" Jim grabs her jaw. "Here would be nice"

R, in an attempt to get free, slips on the bar of soap, landing on her back with a wet thud. Jim's laugh fills the small space and R's head.

"No rush"


	28. Chapter 28

Slowly John started to come around. He had been on his way back from a patient...then he couldnt remember what happened after that? The back of his head was throbbing.

"Wake up Johnnyboy!" Jim chirps. John suddenly snaps wide awake. His hands arent bound but there is a hand on his shoulder and John is quite sure there is a gun to his head. He looks to see Sebastian Moran, indeed holding a gun to his head.

"What? What am I doing here? How did you-!" John remembers. R. "Where is she?" he growls.

"So many questions...So little answers" Jim sighs. "I knew I couldnt ask Sherlock so I took the liberty of borrowing you. Its ok I texted Sherlock to let him know!"

"How thoughtful" John replied grimly. Great. Now he was stuck with this maniac too.

"Well you're a doctor. Dont look so grumpy Johnnyboy" Jim says.

"What do you need me for? Im sure this bloke has medical training too" This earns John an extra nudge from Moran's gun.

"Little Puzzle doesnt like him" Jim waves his hand "And she's terribly upset with me"

"Cant imagine why" John snaps. "I also cant imagine what's wrong with her" His voice is dripping with sarcasm but it doesnt hide the fact that he is talking to the Most Dangerous Man in London who tried to blow him up.

"Well neither can I, I was just having a little fun with her" Jim has creepy look of fake confusion on his face.

" Where is she?" John would like nothing more than to strangle Jim right now.

"Oh the bathroom" Jim motions with his fingers for them to follow as John is led upstairs.

Sherlock meanwhile checks his phone:

Missing something?-JM

**Apologies for the shortness. I will do better next time.**


End file.
